raziel's daughter
by Hinatachan167
Summary: anna raziels daughter is on a quest to find her father. i wonder if things will be interesting or really really crazy?
1. anna's birth

* * *

Anna: raziel's daughter

Chapter 1 the birth of Anna

There was a woman known throughout the land, her name is samara the daughter of the sarafan priest, Joseph. One night she met him, raziel's, and its true what some people say: love at first sight. One night, their love was taken to a whole new level. The next morning samara was pregnant, she didn't tell her father that the father was raziel, kains lieutenant so she ran away and bought a little cottage in the woods hopefully her father didn't where she was or why she ran away. 9 months later, the baby was born, she had her father's black hair, her blue eyes, and ironically she looked more human. Samara named the little baby Anna, after her grandmother. The baby girl opened her eyes looking up at her mother and smiled. 'OMG that's so cute.' Was all she could think.

* * *

Few years later: Anna was already 7 and she was smart and knew sword combat unlike any of the girls she met. The other girls did pick on her for it though, and eventually Anna would fight with them most of the time she would nearly kill them. Her mom lectured her about not killing the girls, Anna would respond by saying,' when do I get to see daddy?' samara looked down at the ground looked up and said 'I don't know.'

* * *

Another few years later: Anna was now 12, she was very skilled for a young girl, and she now had big black bat wings but couldn't show them to anyone. Anna over talking from the other girls that her father was raziel, kains lieutenant, the problem was: where was he? She remembered that there were 2 territories: one for the vampires and for the sarafan. So if she went to the vampire territory, she figured she would find her father. She packed some anti-vampire weapons, potions, and her sword then went of to the vampire territory. When she got there, she over heard her father was tossed into the lake of the dead for betraying Kain. The reason: he grew his wings before Kain could. Anna tried her hardest not to cry so she ran off instead, trying to figure out a way into the spiritual realm. She learned that there was a portal so she entered hoping that she could find her father.


	2. hi dad demon combat

Anna: raziel's daughter

Chapter 2 hi dad; demon combat

As Anna entered the portal, she began to see the spirits of the realm, humans, and vampires. When she finally landed, she looked around noticed theses demons that were slouching as they walked, also noticed that there were these little light green ball floating above them. She assumed that they were spirits and moved on to find her dad. She looked allover and couldn't find him; she assumed that he was dead or condemned to death. She sat down and cried, 'daddy sob where are you?!'

With raziel: as I was searching the spirit realm until I heard someone crying, 'daddy where are you?!' I ran off in the direction of the crying to see who it is.

Back to Anna: she continued crying her eyes and wondering to herself if she was even in here or if he wasn't, she was on a wild goose chase. She heard footsteps coming her way, she got out her sword and gave a look meaning, 'I've got a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!!' When she saw the face, she came close to screaming. Anna did what her mind told her to do: scream, she did it all right and pretty loud. All she saw was some sort of zombie-like vampire, which apparently clamped her mouth shut. 'Don't you dare scream!!' Anna was crying as the creature yelled, she made a notice that the 'monster' had black hair like her. 'Now I'm going to let go, when I do, you better not scream.' Anna nodded, to the creature's surprise, she didn't scream but hugged onto him. 'Ummm...What're you doing?' 'You're my daddy!' the creature stared down at her like OO' 'it's true, my mommy is samara and she said my daddy was a vampire like you.' Raziel was trying to remember samara, when it slapped him in the face. 'Ok, then if you're my kid then what's your name?' 'Anna.' 'Anna, I like that.' Raziel told Anna everything that happened to him up to this point. 'So by beating Kain, you will be avenged?' 'Not like that, but close.' Anna saw a spirit demon, jumped in the air, then sliced the demon in half. Raziel was shocked, 'Anna, when did you?' 'My mommy taught me, I was trying to figure out why I guess this is the reason why.' Raziel's thoughts 'samara, you were always the stubborn one. Out of the whole family, you were stubborn.' Anna looked up at her dad, 'daddy, I'm ready to go; I want to help you beat Kain.' Raziel smiled and the 2 walked together.

Me: and thus the adventure begins!! X3 XD


	3. Chapter 3

Anna: raziel's daughter

Chapter 3 meeting the elder god; first brother/uncle

Raziel took Anna to meet the elder god, when she met the elder god, all that went through her head, 'ewww…that's supposed to be a god??' raziel couldn't help but sigh in frustration, 'raziel, why did you bring the kid here?' when Anna heard the term 'kid' she got this look meaning, 'I dare you to call me that again.' After seeing the elder god, the 2 walked around, trying to find a way back into the world of the living, Anna told her dad that she found a portal to get in here; maybe that same portal can get us back into the world.

* * *

In the world of the living: when Anna and raziel walked back to the vampire's territory. 'My god, the sanctuary of the clans, reduced to ruin. Beyond these walls lay the Pillars of Nosgoth, the seat of Kain's empire. How humble it now appeared, collapsing into the dust of its former magnificence. And yet I had only just emerged... In the instant between my execution and resurrection, centuries had apparently passed.' Anna was trying to figure what her dad was talking about. Her dad looked down at her and told her about him being a lieutenant for Kain long before he met her and became the creature she sees now. She still couldn't figure out: why would Kain throw her dad in the lake of the dead just for evolving before him? When the 2 reached the lake of the dead, Anna noticed how burning the lake looked; her dad stared down at it, as if trying to find something. After the visit to the lake of the dead, raziel took Anna to see his clan home, the 2 noticed these weird grim-reaper-like creatures, the elder god told the 2 of them that these 'grim reapers' were vampire spirits that fettered to long in the spirit realm.

* * *

The first brother/uncle: 'show yourself creature!!' 'Don't you recognize me brother? Am I so changed?' 'Melchiah?' 'Yess brother. You should've stayed where the master sent you, raziel. You will find Nosgoth less pleasant than you remember.' 'What had become of my clan? Answer me _little _brother, or I will _beat _an answer from you're horrid lips.' Melchiah looked down and noticed Anna, 'who's this pretty little thing?' 'This is my daughter.' 'When the hell did you have a kid!?' 'Just now, even I didn't know about her until now.' 'At either rate, she's evolved in this as well.' Raziel glared looking very pissed off, pushed Anna behind him, protecting her. 'You will never touch Anna!'

* * *

Battle aftermath: 'tell me Melchiah, where can I find Kain?' 'The master is far beyond your reach raziel. He makes himself known when _He sees_ fit – not when commanded.' Raziel pulled the switch, the last words of the beaten one was, 'I am released.'


	4. meeting kain the 2nd

* * *

Anna: raziel's daughter

Chapter 4 meeting Kain; 2nd brother/uncle

Anna looked saddened, this was her 'uncle', she didn't know too much about him, 'you have done well, raziel.' 'Am I reduced to this? A ghoul? A _fratricide?' _'Evolved raziel not reduced. Consuming melchiah's soul has endowed you with a new gift.'Raziel looked over at the iron bars that blocked the exit, 'insubstantial barriers such as these are no impediment to you in the spectral realm. Will yourself to pass through and you will.' Raziel and Anna left the room and returned to the elder god, 'return to the clan's home, raziel, melchiah's soul has endowed you with the means to gain entry. Beware, however – this hollow derelict is abandoned but not inhabited.

* * *

The pillars: raziel and Anna continued to explore the pillars until hid behind her dad. 'Anna what's-'raziel looked up and saw Kain, 'raziel.' 'Kain!' 'The abyss has been unkind.' Kain walks up to both Anna and raziel slowly and menacingly. 'I am_ your_ creation, Kain- now as before. You criticize your own work. What have you done with my clan, degenerate? You have no right -''what I have made, I can destroy, my _child_.' 'Damn you, Kain! You are not god! This act of genocide is unconscionable!'

'Conscience…? You dare speak to me of conscience? Only when you have felt the full gravity of choice should you dare question my judgment!' your life's spans a flicker compared to massive doubt and regard that I have been borne since mortanius turned me from the light…. To know that the fate of the world hangs dependent on the advisedness of my every deed- can you even begin to conceive what action _you _would take, in my position?' 'I would choose integrity, Kain.' Kain looked down and noticed Anna, 'who is she?' raziel sighed and went, 'my daughter.' Kain stared at raziel in shock but shrugged it off and continued, 'look around you, raziel- see what has become of our empire. Witness the end of an age. The clans, scattered to the corners of Nosgoth…this place has outlasted its usefulness- as have you. '

* * *

The silenced cathedral: 'the prodigal son, there is no returning for you, raziel.' 'Zephon, your visage has become you. It's an appropriate reflection of your soul….' '…..and you're not his handsome son Raziel anymore. His precious first-born turned betrayer. You have missed so many changes, little Raziel. Look around you. See how the humans' weapon of destruction has become my home….indeed, _my body_. A cocoon of brick and granite from which to watch a populating world.'

'A _crevice _in which to cower, only scuttling from the shadows to devour a victim already ensnarled into your cowardly trap. But you've made the mistake of leaving me unbound, and it is _you _who must succumb to _my _will.' 'Will….instinct….reflex…the insect minds little difference. I warn you, brother- as my stature has grown, so it has matched my appetite. So step forward morsel.' Anna glared and decided to fight along side her dad, even she agreed that what he was doing was an act of cowardice. 'Who the hell is she?' 'My name is Anna, I am Raziel's daughter.' Zephon snarled and noticed something different about her; she wasn't human or a vampire.

* * *

Battle after math: raziel seemed defeated but Anna had the strength to fight, raziel gripped on to the skirt of Anna's black dress, 'Anna stop.' Anna did what her father told her, Zephon simply laughed at Anna, 'to think I had to worry about a half breaded freak.' When Anna herd the word 'freak', some bit of her wanted to ignore her father and attack her so called, 'uncle.' But let her dad do the work for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 5 the tomb of sarafan; Rahab and Dumah

The 2 were walking, Anna wanted to talk to her father but nothing came out. She looked at her dad, she noticed how serious he was, she frowned but looked up. 'The ancient tomb of the sarafan, once impenetrably sealed…now, ravaged by nosgoth's upheavals, its mysteries lay exposed.

In the time of Vorador, centuries before Kain was made, the sarafan warrior-priests waged a merciless war against the vampire tribes of Nosgoth. Emboldened by righteousness, they committed unspeakable and indiscrete acts of violence- massacring fledglings and ancients alike; they decimated entire bloodlines in mere decades. Now _their _husks lay _here _– murders enshrined.' The elder god finally came out with the truth: raziel was a sarafan solider at one point in his life; Kain used his vampiric gift to bring him back.'

Rahab: 'Rahab you have adapted well to your environment, for one so maladjusted...' 'Do not mock me, Raziel. You, of all of us, should respect the power bestowed by a limitation overcome.  
Kain said you would come.' 'You speak with the murderer?' 'You would do well to mind your blasphemous tongue.' 'What more did he tell you?' 'That you would destroy me.' 'I will, indeed. But tell me, before I tear your soul from its moorings, do you know what we were before Kain spawned us?' 'Human.' 'Sarafan, Rahab. The antithesis of all we ever believed.' 'Does it matter were lost. He saved us.' 'Saved us? From what?' 'From ourselves.' Rahab looked down and noticed Anna, 'I'll just tell you: I'm Anna, Raziel's daughter.' Rahab went OO, making Anna go --'. Raziel and Anna charged at rahab and thus a fight began.

Rehab's defeat: 'I am undone.' 'Ummm….dad is it just me or do these guys get weirder and weirder by the minute?' raziel remained silent, Anna sighed.

Dumah: 'My brother, Dumah - a powerful warrior, in life. He would have burned with shame, to have me find him here like a stuck pig.' 'Come to save my soul, prodigal brother?' 'Not to save it, but to take it. Your only salvation is release.' Raziel revived his brother. 'Unbound at last... I thank you, brother.' 'Your thanks are premature, Dumah. I have not forgotten whose hands bore me into the abyss.' 'The centuries in limbo have honed my strength. Not even Kain is my equal.' 'Even the strongest vampire is vulnerable.' 'We shall test your thesis, Raziel.' 'My blood-thirst has been superceded by an even darker hunger. I will consume your soul before this day is done.' Upon his defeat, raziel took the soul of his former 'brother.' Some bit of Anna didn't feel right about what her dad was doing. 'Ummm…daddy, are you sure about this?' raziel looked down at Anna, gripped on her throat. 'You're chocking me dad…' 'Anna!! How dare you say something like that especially to your father!?' Anna started crying, 'but dad, I just don't think it's right. I'm just telling you, there's probably another way. Please daddy.' Raziel realized what he was doing to Anna and dropped her. 'This is the only path for the 2 of us.' 'Sorry daddy.' 'Now stop your crying and come along.' 'YES!! RIGHT!!'


	6. a new chapter hunh?

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 6 meeting Kain/Moebius Note: I'm starting the off with _the legacy of Kain 2 _arc; believe it or not Anna is 13 during this arc. Anywho, time to start X3

Anna and raziel entered the Chronoplast chamber, only to see Kain, 'At last...  
I must say I'm disappointed in your progress. I imagined you would be here sooner.  
Tell me - did it trouble you to murder your brothers?' 'Did it trouble you when you ordered me into the Abyss?' Kain laughed, 'Eternity is relentless, Raziel. When I first stole into this chamber, centuries ago, I did not fathom the true power of knowledge.' Kain flipped a switch; Anna gave a questioning look what is trying to do? 'To know the future, Raziel - to see its paths and streams tracing out into the infinite... As a man, I could never have contained such forbidden truths.  
But each of us is so much more than we once were. Do you not feel with all your soul how we have become like gods?'  
And as such, are we not indivisible? As long as a single one of us stands, we are legion...' Kain walked down the stairs, making Anna hide behind her father, 'Our futures are predestined -  
Moebius foretold mine eons ago. We each play out the parts fate has written for us.  
Free will is an illusion. Anna thought, he's wrong, I have a free will and so does mom and dad. Kain flipped another switch, 'I found the Tomb of Sarafan, Kain.  
How could you profane a priest by turning him into a _vampire?' ____Anna remembered that and glared at Kain ready to attack, '_How could I _not?_ One must keep his friends close, Raziel - and his enemies' _even closer_.' She noticed her dad being thrown onto the ground and ran to his side. 'Who better to serve me than those whose passion transcends all notions of good and evil?' she noticed how angry her father was, 'The Sarafan were saviors, defending Nosgoth from the corruption that we represent. My eyes are opened, Kain - I find no nobility in the _unlife_ you rudely forced on my unwilling corpse!' raziel knocked Kain off guard, kicked him into the wall, 'You may have uncovered your past, but you know nothing of it. You think the Sarafan were noble, altruistic?' Kain made some kind of force field, making him fly back into a buttress, Anna tried not cry as she saw this, but ran up to her dad. 'Don't be simple. Their agenda was the same as ours.' Kain pulled the final switch,' You nearly had me, Raziel... But this is not where - or _how_ - it ends. Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely.' Kain went through the portal, raziel and Anna followed only to pulled in by some force, 'Raziel...Anna Redeemer and destroyer.  
Pawn and messiah.  
Welcome, time-spanned soul.  
Welcome... _to your destiny_.'

Moebius: 'Where am I" is the usual question. In your case, "when?" might be more apt.' raziel pushed Anna behind and got his soul reaver ready to attack moebius suddenly his sword disappeared, 'Very well, you old snake - if you'd prefer I use my bare hands...' raziel launched at moebius, 'This is completely unexpected! This orb disables our vampire enemies, leaving them helpless and incapacitated. Strangely, it seems to have the same effect on that peculiar weapon of yours. But you must believe me - I mean you no harm.' Raziel looked back at Anna, then back at moebius, more like glaring,' You can drop the benevolent façade, Moebius. I know who - and _what_ - you are. I should kill you where you stand...' moebius simply laughed,' Perhaps you _should_, my boy. But you _don't_.' raziel gripped tightened around moebius's neck, Anna tried not to cry, she cover her face not wanting her father to see her crying, 'Are you so certain of that, Moebius?' 'My role as Time Guardian affords me a certain level of omniscience, Raziel. No, you don't kill me. That honor belongs to your _maker_, Kain, some thirty years from now.' Raziel finally released his grip on moebius in disgust, 'Hmph. You two are a pair - you're just as fatalistic as he is.' 'Death comes for us all, Raziel, Anna. It's just a matter of _time_.' 'how is it that you know our names? We have never met.' 'On the contrary, Raziel - I know you _very_ well...  
And it grieves me to see how cruelly Kain has used you.  
I knew you when you were one of the Sarafan brotherhood, Raziel. We were even _close_.' Raziel 

looked disgusted, 'Oh _please_.' Anna looked down at the ground and sighed dad said 'I know who and what you are! So I think he shouldn't pick a fight with him.


	7. more chit chat the church

Anna raziel's daughter Chapter 7 more chit-chat; escape the sarafan stronghold

Raziel noticed how his daughter was in thought or was it depression? 'Fortunately, you need not love me now to be my ally...' Anna and raziel continued to follow moebius into the chamber, 'Are we within the Stronghold of the Sarafan priesthood?' 'Yes, but the glorious days of the Sarafan have long since passed, I'm afraid. This is a more... _cynical_ and indecorous age. _My_ mercenary army now inhabits this stronghold - we strive to honor the memory of the Sarafan with our own humble crusade.' Raziel noticed something interested; Anna had interest in the wall carving, 'Is this the vampire Vorador?' 'Yes, the scourge of the Circle. The most depraved and decadent example of his whole degenerate race. He slaughtered six of my fellow Guardians as they cowered, defenseless in this room.' 'And you somehow survived this massacre?' 'I, and two others. The Circle was devastated; only we three were spared.' 'How convenient. You'll forgive me if I don't naively devour every scrap of information you toss me. You have a reputation for deceit.' Anna sighed and thought, I don't see anything wrong with moebius. Kain I can understand, but moebius? At either rate, I've got to be stronger if I'm going to help dad! 'And who has slandered me so? Your malefactor Kain? The one who betrayed and destroyed you? Our common enemy? Consider the _source_, before you judge me too harshly.  
We'll forget about rekindling our old friendship, then. But consider an alliance based on our common ground - We both want Kain dead. I can help you do it.' Anna gasped he didn't say what I think he just said? OMG we're all gonna F&ing die. 'You don't want to meddle in this, old man. I know all about your sordid little schemes, but you're simply out of your depth on this one.' 'You underestimate me, Raziel. Let me show you... Even now, Kain is lying in wait for you, unaware that I've snatched you out of the time-stream and brought you here to me.' woah, is Kain dumb or what?? 'See how he lingers at the very Pillars he is destined to destroy, foolishly confident that he has eluded your grasp.' 'The Pillars are still standing in this time?' 'Yes, Raziel they are the embodiment of the divine force which preserves the life of our world.  
We who serve the Pillars maintain their delicate balance - and Kain is destined to be the fulcrum upon which that balance turns. I believe you have already endured the wasteland wrought by his terrible, selfish decision. Kain's very existence is a cancer upon this world. As long as he lives, all of Nosgoth is in peril.' Anna looked down trying not to show her sorrow I should've stayed with mom, damn my curiosity for dad!! 'You may never again be human, Raziel...  
But you can re-embrace the _essence_ of your humanity, and the nobility of your Sarafan heritage.  
Go to him, Raziel, and _end_ this. But first you will need to find your way out of the Stronghold - and in this, I'm afraid, I cannot help you. My soldiers will not understand your appearance here; they will try to kill you. You needn't fear them, of course. They're no match for you.  
Try to keep the casualties to a minimum, but do what you have to do. All great movements require a few martyrs...' moebius disappeared leaving Anna and her father alone, 'Alone now, I surveyed my surroundings and noticed a second Time Streaming chamber, its entrance identical to the first, but with one distinction. That crystal was significant, but how?  
I had not yet discovered. Throughout the Stronghold I discovered evidence of my former nobility, and my life as a Sarafan priest. This was the heritage so foully stolen from me when Kain raided my sacred crypt and defiled me. Away from the influence of Moebius' cursed staff, I could feel the strength of the Soul Reaver slowly returning. If that orb was as debilitating to vampires as it was to the blade, it gave Moebius a powerful advantage over his enemies. I finally understood how Moebius' crusade could decimate the vampires so successfully. If he could immobilise his enemies, they were at his mercy. But why, I wondered, did the staff have any effect on the Reaver?' raziel took Anna's hand and began to find away out of the sarafan strong hold.

* * *

Choir area of the sanctuary: 'As I neared the Stronghold's inner sanctum, a strange sensation crept over me - an indescribable feeling of _displacement_, a sense of _vertigo_ as reality itself appeared to warp and bend around me. The disturbance seemed to emanate from the Sanctuary's furthest chapel. As I cautiously approached, the sense of dislocation intensified with each step.' The entered the church, 'So this was the tomb of the beloved King William the Just - beautified here as the martyr and catalyst of Moebius's crusade.  
I was reminded of Kain's journey as a fledgling vampire - How Moebius coerced him to travel 

back in history and assassinate William, thus igniting a genocidal hatred of vampires among the citizens of Nosgoth.' Raziel drags Anna deeper into the church, 'And here I discovered the source of the displacement - the _Soul Reaver_ itself, laid out like a holy relic... And _broken_, apparently in the battle between William and Kain. I had not thought such a thing was possible...  
Until, of course, Kain shattered the blade against _me_ when he tried to strike me down. Thus the captive spirit inhabiting the Reaver was released - and binding itself to me, became my symbiotic weapon. And so the Reaver met it's former self, still imprisoned in this corporeal shell...  
I watched, mesmerized, as the wraith-blade uncoiled itself, and snaked down the length of the physical blade... Embracing its twin, its mirror self, the Reaver's long-dormant spirit was now fully aroused. And for the first time, I felt the true presence of this other entity - _willful, ravenous_, and _deranged_ from thousands of years of imprisonment...  
Then Reaver was now in command - and I, now merely its helpless host, felt my soul being leeched to restore the blade. But the Reaver knew better than to destroy its host - and just as I neared the brink of oblivion, the blade released its hold on me. As I recovered, I realized we were now bound together in a fragile alliance - the Reaver no longer merely my symbiotic weapon, but a _sentient parasite_, competing for control.' As Anna saw all of this, she started to have the feeling that she was being watched, 'What have you done to me and Anna, Moebius?!  
Is this your trap?!' 'How _mine?!_ Don't forget it was Kain who led you here, not I!  
While you curse _me_ - the only soul in Nosgoth ready to guide and assist you - Kain laughs at our folly and revels in your dismay.' Raziel pushed Anna right behind and raised his reaver in a threatening manor, 'These blades now coiled in sinister embrace have inspired terror in the hearts of creatures far more _durable_ than you, old man. Bound together as they are, I can only imagine what they could do to your soul's fragile shell.' 'Raziel, I beg you to stay your hand. This was none of my doing. I have sought only to aid you in your righteous quest.' Anna noticed how her dad was talking but then this came up, 'Why, you're trembling, Moebius. Has your confidence abandoned you? You seem to have made a fatal error by leaving your precious staff behind. Is that where all your courage comes from?' ummm…. Dad went ta-ta long ago --' 'Listen to me, Raziel - you don't know what you're doing. I have taken an enormous risk by appearing here before you, so defenseless, yet eager to prove my good intentions. If there's anything left of the Sarafan in you, you won't do this. While you threaten me, your true enemy eludes you!' Anna noticed how desperate moebius was then yelled, 'OH COME ON!! I KNOW YOU'VE GOT MORE COURAGE IN YA!! SO COME ON, TAKE A SHOT A ME!!' raziel stopped Anna by clamping her mouth shut. Moebius stared in shock, 'Don't concern yourself with Kain, old man. He'll join you in hell soon enough. As you said, Death comes to us all...' raziel got ready to attack until, 'Yes... the Wheel of Fate demands it.' Anna got mad and got ready and ready to attack, how dare moebius say such a thing?! raziel stopped her, 'What did you say?' 'The Wheel of Fate - the inexorable cycle of death and rebirth to which all men are compelled.  
We serve the same _God_, Raziel.'

To be continued XD

* * *

Hinatachan167: wow, I can't believe how angry Anna can get, raziel I think you're to blame.

Raziel: what?!

Hinatachan167: backs away slowly got to go!!

Raziel: get back here!!

Hinatachan167: somebody help!!

Reader: OO --'


	8. kain again anna pissed off

Anna Raziel's daughter

Chapter 8 answers; true love

'To strike me down would be striking God's own attendant, and I don't believe even you would take that risk.' 'I tire of your games, Moebius. Now that I know you fear me, I needn't concern myself with you. Kain is waiting for me.' 'Go, then, Raziel. Seek Kain out and destroy him, in the name of the One God we both serve. You, who were once a Sarafan priest - murdered, profaned, destroyed and reborn again from His mercy... You are now most powerfully equipped to be His agent - His instrument of restoration and retribution.' 'My _own_ vengeance is motivation enough.' 'By my soul, you almost had me, my little blue assassin. But that'll be the one and only chance you get, I assure you of that.' 'Ummm…blue assassin?' moebius stared at Anna. 'Could now summon the blade at will, regardless of my strength. But once summoned, the blade's ravenous appetite could not be contained. It devoured the souls of its victims... And if I allowed it to become over-aroused, the Reaver would now turn its hunger on _me_.'

* * *

The heart of darkness: 'So this was the legendary Janos Audron - reputed to have been the most ancient and diabolical vampire to have ever existed. According to folklore, he lived high in the cliffs of Nosgoth's northern mountains, and preyed mercilessly on the defenseless villagers below.  
His reign of terror ended when the Sarafan finally hunted him down and tore his throbbing heart from his still-living body. This relic came to be known as the 'Heart of Darkness', and was supposedly imbued with the power to restore vampiric _unlife_. The Sarafan therefore guarded it carefully, lest the Heart fall into the hands of their enemies. But I wondered - could Janos Audron truly have been as monstrous as depicted here? Or was this merely artistic licence by the Sarafan, who sought to lionize themselves by demonizing their darkest enemy?' 'Strange how my history came full circle.  
This chapel, I realized, was a memorial to my former Sarafan brethren, and myself, all of us martyred here, and then so cruelly profaned by Kain when he imposed his _gift_ on our noble corpses.  
For the first time I beheld the image of my Sarafan self, memorialized here among my fallen comrades. It tortured me to see how noble and pure I had been, and what a vile phantasm I had become.  
And a profound sense of injury, of loss, and betrayal welled up in me, so overwhelming I could barely contain it. All I wanted at this moment was to find Kain and destroy him.' Raziel held on to Anna, being a good father, Anna pointed out a balcony, 'I emerged, and for the first time, beheld Nosgoth in its former glory. A land overflowed with abundant life and vitality, and I knew with certainty then that the world I had left behind was nothing more than the corpse of Nosgoth, a lifeless husk bled dry by the corruption of Kain's parasitic empire. This was the fragile world Kain sacrificed to preserve his own petty life and ambition, heedless of the profound cost. The sight only deepened my resolve. I sensed that the Pillars lay to the north-west, and if Kain truly waited to confront me there, I would not disappoint him.'

* * *

The lake: 'I did not yet possess the means to unlock this barrier, but this enigmatic symbol was clearly the key. As I passed this arcane landmark, a wisp of the Reaver's energy was drawn to the ring, illuminating it. This created a beacon of sorts in the Spirit World. If ever I found myself depleted in the Spectral Realm, and my soul tossed on the ethereal winds, these beacons would draw me back to safety and restore me. These ancient obelisks were mysteriously attuned to my spiritual essence. By simply touching the symbol, I could safely preserve an imprint of my soul, and thus create a milestone to which I could return when weary, and from which I could resume my journey. When I had only just escaped the Stronghold, I sensed that in time my journey would return full circle to this place. Infiltrating the fortress, however, would be no small feat, the balcony that had provided my escape was now well beyond my reach, leaving this massive gateway as the only means of entry.  
The gates were sealed, but like the Time Streaming chamber I had seen earlier, their operation was 

undoubtedly linked to that odd crystal mounted above the entrance. These vampires had nothing in common with the deranged jackals I left behind in Kain's derelict empire. They seemed to retain much of their former humanity. In this era, vampires were clearly not the uncontested predators we had been. These creatures were hunted mercilessly and oppressed, and while I still believed that vampirism was a plague, and had to be wiped out, there was nothing noble of righteous about this crusade.  
This was simply ruthless persecution.' Anna knew what was going to happen: the 2 would have to go to the pillars for answers.

* * *

The pillars: 'Pillars of Nosgoth... pristine, whole and uncorrupted. I had never beheld them in this undefiled state - yet something profound and indelible resonated within me at the sight.' Anna saw Kain, got ready to attack raziel stopped her, 'And there, waiting at the very heart of the Pillars, was the canker that was destined to destroy them.' Kain turned around and saw both raziel and Anna, 'I know you are _there_, Raziel.' 'Moebius led me to you, Kain, although I might have guessed you'd meet me here.' 'And if Moebius told you I was hidden on the underside of hell, would you throw yourself into oblivion to pursue me? Moebius trawls for the ignorant and unwary, hauling his gasping prey from the streams of their destinies. Stay out of his _net_, Raziel –'raziel cuts of Kain, 'Spare me your elaborate metaphors, Kain.  
I have pursued you here for one purpose - you will pay for your betrayal, and Balance will thus be restored to Nosgoth.' Anna sighed and thought what is with dad and Kain? Sheesh, if he wants to kill him, then do it!! 'And whose will is satisfied then, the will of Raziel, or Moebius?' what is questioning? 'Would I be better manipulated by you, Kain? Now turn and face me; the chase is over.' Kain didn't turn around but walked towards the center, Anna remained on her toes ready for anything, 'This isn't a _chase_, Raziel - we are merely passengers on the wheel of destiny, describing a perfect circle to this point. We have been brought here for a reason. I have seen the beginning and the end of our story, however - and the tale is crude and ill-conceived. We must rewrite the ending of it; you and I. raziel grew frustrated, 'Face me, Kain. Even you shouldn't die a coward's death.' Kain finally turned around, 'Isn't it customary to grant the condemned a final request?' 'I recall no such courtesy from you.' 'Indulge me, Raziel. All I ask is that you _listen_.' Kain began 'This is the sublime moment of our undoing, Raziel - the ineffable fulcrum upon which swings the entirety of our history.  
This is where all of Nosgoth is betrayed. In this instant, Ariel - the Balance Guardian - is murdered by dark forces bent on overthrowing the Pillars. Her spirit is just now tearing free, lost in the ether, trying to find its way here. You have already seen how she comes to haunt these Pillars –'raziel cuts him off again, '- _bound_ here by your refusal to die. You are the reason this land becomes diseased - as long as you remain alive you condemn Nosgoth to an eternity of decay.' 'be still raziel, _see this' _'As Ariel dies; I am being born to take her place as Balance Guardian. Such is my destiny.' Anna stood there in shock, and then went to anger, 'what….did…you….say?? you… think….you're…going….to…take….her…place?! you're wrong about everything!! You say that 'free will is an illusion!!' you're wrong!! My mother and father have free will and so do I!! so you can't Ariel's place!!' all that came from raziel was, '….my god…..' Kain stared at Anna in shock, 'little Anna, there is no free will-''DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!? 'THERE IS FREE WILL!!' 'you still don't get it.' Kain looked at raziel, 'At the moment of my first cry, Ariel's beloved - the Guardian Nupraptor - finds her corpse. Wracked with grief and tormented with suspicions of treachery, Nupraptor plunges into a madness which overflows and infects all of the Guardians, who are symbiotically bound. _Including me_. the repercussions of Ariel's assassination were expertly calculated... The entire Circle descends into madness, and I am tainted at the moment of my birth - instantly rendered incapable of fulfilling the role destiny has prepared for me.' Anna growled not taking Kain's words, 'Kain I personally think that what you're saying is a bunch of bull shit, I hope when you go to hell you get tortured horribly. Another thought is that you say words like that to scare people.' Kain snarled at Anna, raziel blocked her, 'what do you think you're doing Kain? Anna's angry, I'm your opponent.' Raziel looked at Kain and continued, 'Shall I show you the same mercy 

you showed the rest of the Circle, then? You blithely murdered _them_ to restore their Pillars, yet your hand faltered when it came to the _final_ sacrifice. What makes you exempt, Kain? You're merely the last man standing. Why condemn me for simply carrying out what you hadn't the courage to do yourself?'

To be continued X3

* * *

Hinatachan167: someone anyone please help me!! TT

Raziel: you little brat!! Apologize!!

Hinatach167: seriously I need help!!


	9. more yelling true love

* * *

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 9 yelling at Kain; Anna finds her lover

'Let's drop the moral posturing, shall we? We both know there's no altruism in this pursuit.  
Your reckless indignation led you here - I _counted_ on it. There's no _shame_ in it, Raziel - revenge is motivation enough. At least it's honest. _Hate me_, but do it _honestly_.' Anna glared at Kain, 'Thirty years hence, I am presented with a dilemma - let's call it a two-sided coin.  
If the coin falls one way, I sacrifice myself and thus restore the Pillars. But as the last surviving vampire in Nosgoth, this would mean the annihilation of our species. Moebius made sure of that.  
If the coin lands on the reverse, I refuse the sacrifice and thus doom the Pillars to an eternity of collapse. Either way, the game is _rigged_.' 'What game would that be?' Kain looked at Anna but raziel came out with, 'We agree then that the Pillars are crucial, and must be restored?' 'Yes, Raziel - that's why we've come full-circle to this place.' 'So after all this, you make my case for me. To end this stalemate you _must_ die so that new Guardians can be born.' 'The Pillars don't belong to _them_, Raziel…They belong to _us_.' Anna and raziel were disgusted, 'Your arrogance is boundless, Kain.' Kain laughed, 'There's a _third_ option - a monumental secret, hidden in your very presence here. But it's a secret you have to discover for yourself. Unearth your _destiny_, Raziel. It's all laid out for you here.' 'You said it yourself, Kain - there are only two sides to your coin.' 'Apparently so. But suppose you throw a coin enough times... ...suppose one day, it lands on its _edge_.' Kain vanished leaving Anna and raziel alone.

* * *

After math- 'I didn't know what impulse stayed my hand, why I had so willingly allowed Kain to escape me when I had pursued him for so long. I had no reason to trust Kain, after he had valued me so little, and yet, I found myself intrigued by his words. I had been too cruelly used to so gullibly play his pawn, but if this world truly had secrets to divulge, I was determined to expose them. From the moment of my arrival I had the constant and palpable sensation of being watched. Someone, it seemed, was keenly interested in my presence here. From the look of it, this door had been sealed for centuries. I began to realize it was no mere coincidence that I found myself standing here beneath this winged figure with blue skin and cloven hands so like my own, and bearing this unique key. And so it was, with a sense of gravity and trepidation that I unsealed that ancient door and crossed the threshold.' Anna began to think over what she yelled at Kain, hopefully he would kill her the next time he saw her. 'dad I want you to go to the elder god, I'll go back into the sarafan base.' Her dad was concerned for her safety but still let her go back, before that she kissed her dad on the cheek, and ran off.

Raziel and the elder god: 'As I entered the chamber, I sensed that it had been sealed for hundreds - perhaps thousands - of years.  
And while this room was clearly built when the Pillars were erected, I knew that no _human_ hand could have shaped this place - and that perhaps it had never been seen by human eyes.  
The surrounding murals depicted a winged race, their features so like my own - but beautiful, where mine were grotesque... and _angelic_, while mine were _demonic_.  
I tried to decipher these images... ... a great war, but with combatants like none I had ever seen... ... the Pillars, raised by this winged race, who thus defeated their adversaries... ... the winged beings again, writhing in agony, apparently afflicted with the same blood-thirst I had so recently suffered... And throughout the chamber, inscribed everywhere, images of the Reaver itself. Was _this_ what Kain had urged me to discover? I wondered...' the elder god appeared out of nowhere, '_Lies_, Raziel. Do not be deceived.' 'Ah, my ancient 'benefactor'... And I dared to hope we had parted ways forever. Your silence was refreshing, while it lasted. No doubt you have a conveniently inexpressible reason for your presence here?' 'Do not be insolent, Raziel. I am eternally present - here and everywhere, now and always. I am the still center of the turning wheel, the hub of this world's destiny.' 'But perhaps not so omnipotent as you'd have me believe.  
Your hold on me appears to be tenuous. I no longer seem to need you, yet I'm guessing _you_ still need _me.' ____'_This impudence is unworthy of you, Raziel. Do not forget that you have a task to fulfill here. You are _indebted_ to me.' 'Indebted? You would have me show gratitude for a 'gift' I didn't

ask to be bestowed? Do you forget that you _forced_ me to inhabit this vile carcass –' 'I restored you to yourself, Raziel.  
It was _Kain_ who destroyed you. The very enemy you have just let slip through your grasp.  
(threatening)  
Do not fail me, my _servant_...' 'Anna and I serve no one - not you, not Kain... and not your lackey Moebius.' 'Moebius is my good servant. I have many.'

With Anna: she was still walking towards the sarafan headquarters, she turned around getting the feeling she was being watched. She shrugged off the feeling and continued to walk, until a voice said, 'beautiful…' she swished around and saw a young man. 'ummm….what's your name?' Anna asked trying to hide her blush. The young man laughed at her attempt and walked up to her, 'my names Adam.' He kissed her hand, Anna blushed a deeper red. He laughed at her, 'what're you doing out here Anna? Don't you know that there are demons and vampires out here?' 'yeah, don't worry I have my sword with me.' 'you need to go somewhere?' 'to the sarafan base.' 'I'll walk you there.' 'thank you!'

The sarafan base: 'what're looking for in the sarafan base?' 'anything on the elder god or Nosgoth history.' Adam smiled, 'Adam why are you-'Anna was cut off by Adam kissing her. You stood there wide-eyed and in shock. 'I'm sorry; it's just that I've never seen a woman beautiful as you.' She blushed.

Hinatachan167: now that I've got away from raziel for a few moments, I would like you to see what Anna looks like: beautiful isn't she?

Raziel: there you are!!

Hinatachan167: uh-oh gotta go!! Here's a riddle: who has better story's to tell a monkey or a crab.


	10. more answers raziels return

Anna Raziel's daughter

Chapter 10 more answers; raziel's return

Anna turned red, 'it's ok, its just I've never been treated like this, the boys I knew treated me like crap.' 'Why is that?' 'Well, I am the daughter of whatever is left of raziel.' Adam stared at Anna in shock, 'I'll go away from you now.' Adam grabbed her hand, 'I don't care whose daughter you are, I love you.' Anna smiled and hugged him as a way of saying: 'thank you'.

* * *

Back with raziel: 'And if I tell Moebius that he's worshipping a giant squid, do you think his faith will falter?' 'You have grown willful, Raziel. But beware - to embrace a serpent is to invite poison into your heart. Kain is a sinuous beast; he will seduce and deceive you. You pride yourself on your free will, yet you let that degenerate deter your resolve.' 'I harbor no illusions about his integrity, nor anyone else's. In fact, I am beset by manipulation on all sides. I merely seek the _truth_.' '_These_ are the fathomless truths, Raziel: The agony of birth and death and rebirth - _this_ is the Wheel of Fate, the purifying cycle which sustains all life. Vampires are an abomination, a plague which leeches this land of its spiritual strength. They obstruct the flow of life and death -their souls stagnate in their wretched corpses. But the wheel must turn; death is inexorable and cannot be denied. Your destiny is irresistible, Raziel - _you_ are my soul reaver, the scourge of the vampires, reaper of their apostate souls. Remain steadfast. End the vampires' parasitic curse, and restore Nosgoth. Kain's blood belongs on you hands.' 'Kain indeed deserves to die, for condemning me to this repugnant form. But if and when I kill him, it will be for _me_, alone, to decide.' 'Kain destroyed _you_ without a flicker of remorse. He tore the soul from your noble corpse, and after you had served him faithfully for a thousand years, he discarded you in the Abyss on a jealous whim. Remember your _rage_, Raziel - let it guide your hand.'

* * *

Raziel's return to the living world: 'I surfaced into a very different landscape. The daylight barely penetrated the dense canopy of this forest. Here I discovered an ancient ruin, unmistakably one of Moebius' Time Streaming chambers, but long ago sealed and abandoned to the encroaching swamp. I didn't currently possess the means to break this seal, but I thought in time that I might. So, my lurking observer was exposed. The creature vanished when he realized he was discovered, but I caught a glimpse of him, and his features were distinctive enough. This was the vampire Vorador, the monstrous assassin depicted in the Stronghold. Strange that a creature brazen enough to assault the Circle single-handedly would avoid confronting me. Very well, if Vorador would not come to me, I would go to him. But first I needed to find some means of reaching that terrace. There appeared to be a passage here, leading northward into the mountains. The opening, however, was obstructed and too high for me to reach. Perhaps later I would find the means to bypass these obstacles. My lurking friend was nowhere to be seen, but I found these ruins even more intriguing. I recognized these arcane symbols from the chamber beneath the Pillars, and realized that this shrine too was sealed to all but the bearer of the Reaver.' 'Throughout this ancient shrine, murals depicted the winged race, the apocalyptic war against their mysterious and equally inhuman adversaries. These winged beings, it seemed, were not only the architects of the Pillars, but of this enigmatic place as well, and just as in the Pillars' chamber, this shrine was adorned throughout with imagery of the Reaver, depicted with the reverence of a holy icon. As I neared the altar, I suddenly felt the Reaver quickening of its own volition, just as in William's chapel. The balance of power tangibly shifted. Voracious and willful, the Soul Reaver was now in control, and I, merely its helpless puppet.  
The Reaver plunged itself into that mysterious altar, and devouring the energy that emanated from within, drained this place of its power. Thus sated, the Reaver released me, and I realized as I recovered control, that these ancient shrines were forges, each purpose-built to enhance the Reaver with elemental power. Now I understood the purpose of the mysterious basins I had seen throughout my 

journey. They were elemental fonts, each attuned to a fundamental essence. When I forged the blade, every font in Nosgoth with the same elemental attunement would simultaneously quicken. The Reaver's enhancements were never permanent, but these fonts enabled me to re-imbue the blade by bathing it in the elemental energy distilled therein. Concentric circles, one eclipsing the other. I recognized this symbol from the door sealing that other ancient shrine, the one I had seen in the lake outside the Sarafan Stronghold.  
Perhaps now, armed as I was with the elemental power of darkness, I could return and gain entry.'

* * *

The vampire Vorador: 'You're a ragged excuse for a savior.' 'Vorador.' 'I see my reputation precedes me.' 'It does.' Vorador in an ironic tone, 'All _good_, I hope. I've been watching you since you emerged from that accursed stronghold. Strange that your arrival coincides with the corruption of the Pillars. But I'm wondering - are you the _catalyst_ of these events, or the _answer_ to them?' raziel filled with confidence, 'I don't know what you mean.' 'I will speak _plainly_, then.  
I distrust your origins, stranger. Seeing you crawl from the putrid depths of Moebius's Keep makes me question your purpose here. And what should I make of your appearance? Not human, clearly - and more _demon_ than vampire. And the _Pillars_ - it is no mere coincidence that your arrival in that clearing heralded the Pillars' decay. And so I ask you plainly: are you the instrument of the Pillars' _destruction_, or their _salvation_?' 'Neither.' Vorador getting annoyed, 'Very well, let us look at the other side of the coin - I have followed your journey, and watched as you blithely unlocked secrets that have been sealed and forbidden for thousands of years.  
The path you have been treading is open to only one being..., begins trailing off, 'You don't know _what_ you are, do you?'

* * *

Back to Anna and Adam: 'anything yet?' 'Sorry Anna, sweetie.' Anna grew slightly annoyed, 'Adam, call me that again and I will decide your punishment.' Adam laughed, 'hey, Anna, sweetie I found something.' Anna looked over and noticed something that said, 'sarafan soldiers dead: Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Zohar, Rahab, Zephon, and Malek.' 'But, that can't be….the dad I met is more of a zombie-like vampire. Then again, we were told that he was once a sarafan soldier.' Adam noticed Anna trying not to cry, he hugged her telling her, 'it's all right, and you're safe, I still love you no matter what.'


	11. daddy vs adam

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 11 dad meet Adam; angry dad

Raziel: I finally found the sarafan strong hold, calling out her name, 'Anna! Anna!' I assumed she was in the library looking up anything she could find. I began to notice a sarafan soldier with her but he didn't harm her at least for now.

* * *

Anna and Adam: 'Anna, sweetie, please calm down.' She grew angry over the word 'sweetie' and finally punched Adam playfully and with a bit of annoyance. 'Aww come on darling, I love you.' 'This is why you're lucky I don't kill you.' The door suddenly opened and there was raziel. 'Hi dad, this is-' she was cut off by her dad fighting with Adam, 'dad he hasn't harmed me in any way so please don't kill him --'. Raziel and Adam stared at each other, Adam had a bunch of scraps and cuts and raziel didn't take any damage. 'You're lucky that you love my daughter, if it was up to me, you would've been killed.' Adam gave a look of fear on his face, 'this guy isn't kidding, he really is Anna's dad OO'. Adam thought in fear. 'Now look what you did dad. You scared him.' 'He won't be involved with our quest.' 'You mean the fact that the 2 of you are after Kain?' raziel stared at Adam like: 'how did you know?' 'Your daughter told me, she also told me that she came close to being killed by Kain, is that true?' raziel nodded, 'how?' 'She managed to piss off Kain by denying his words and saying what she thought.' Adam stared at Anna in shock, 'you actually managed to piss Kain off?' Anna nodded ', Adam stared at her in shock, 'that is awesome! I've never met a person to piss Kain off and live.' Anna tried not to laugh but raziel sighed and thought 'idiot.'

* * *

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone,  
they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried  
I'm gonna take you down  
Gonna take you down _x3_

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
and Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

(thoughtless evanescence)


	12. anna and raziel's wrath

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 12 Anna demands answers from moebius; Kain reappears

Just as Adam and raziel were arguing, Anna left the room to find moebius, she demanded answers. As she was running throughout the sarafan headquarters, she noticed someone that looked a lot like her father, 'that can't sarafan dad.' She thought, before the man turned, she was already gone. By the time she found moebius, she was tired and very pissed off. 'IS IT REALLY NESSICARY TO HAVE A BUNCH OF SARAFAN AROUND YOU!?' moebius laughed. 'You old snake, if you want me to do fathers work…' she immediately gripped on his throat, 'Anna, this isn't like you. What would your mother say if she saw this?' Anna glared at moebius, 'don't you dare bring my mother into this, and how do you know my mother anyway.' 'Your mother and I have known each other for quite sometime, she always talked about you while you were inside her.' Anna was now officially pissed off and she got out her reaver, 'you piece of shit!! I'll kill you!!' moebius made her reaver disappear, 'now could we talk on a different level, you heard what I said, neither you nor your father doesn't kill me it belongs to Kain.' Anna looked just as sick as her father was hours ago, 'oh come on!! You and I both know what I truly want!' 'Of course, you want more answers on Kain.' 'You're damn straight!' moebius told Anna everything she needed to know from the time Kain became a vampire all way up to here.

* * *

Adam and raziel meet Kain: 'Show yourself, Kain.' '_Here_, raziel.' 'Everything is decided _here_...  
You cannot comprehend the magnitude - the rapture and the tragedy - of this moment...  
And yet you _must_ if Nosgoth is to be dragged from the wreckage of its damnation.' 'I understand only _this_, Kain - that you and Moebius have impelled me to this moment, simply means that I can trust _neither_ of you. I don't know who's pulling the strings, but it no longer matters - because I'm cutting them. I set my own course from here.' Raziel began to leave Adam looked over at Kain, who stared at him nonstop, 'you're not the brat Anna, so who are you?' 'Adam.' Kain looked at raziel, 'If it were only that simple.' Raziel turned around obviously pissed off, 'Your fatalism is tiresome, Kain.' '... and profoundly ingrained, Raziel. You must understand, our presence here doesn't _alter_ history.  
You and I meet here because we are _compelled_ to - we have _always_ met here.  
History is irredeemable. Drop a stone into a rushing river - the current simple courses around it and flows on as if the obstruction were never there. You and I are _pebbles_, Raziel, and have even less hope of disrupting the time-stream. The continuum of history is simply too strong, too resilient. _Except_... then how do we explain William, here?' Kain walked over making Adam go into attack/ defense mode, 'The beloved boy-king turned tyrant.' He lifted the soul reaver, 'In my youth, I witnessed William's rise to power, and his transformation into the 'Nemesis' who laid waste to Nosgoth.' Adam and raziel glared at Kain, 'Keep your distance, Kain.' Kain continued to walk towards the 2 men and spoke, 'Years later, I stumble upon a chance to journey back in history, unaware that the entire affair has been orchestrated by Moebius. In my _wisdom_, I seize this opportunity to murder the young king before he can ravage Nosgoth... ... and thereby provide the catalyst Moebius needs to ignite a genocidal war against our race.' Raziel gets pissed, 'I warn you - no further!' Adam noticed how raziel yelled, almost as if Anna was with them and he was protecting her. Kain continued to walk, 'This one reckless act unravels the skein of history. The Nemesis never _becomes_ the Nemesis; William dies a martyred saint. I, the vampire assassin, become the author of my own species' destruction. And Moebius profits from it all. I destroyed a tyrant only to create one far worse. But how can it be so? How, if history is immutable?' Kain gripped onto his reaver as he walked, 'The answer is here in this room, Raziel. Moebius propelled William and me together - but ensured first that we were both armed with the _Soul Reaver_. The Reaver is the key. Two incarnations of the blade meet in time and space... a paradox is created, a temporal distortion powerful enough to derail history.'


	13. anna vs kain

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 13 Anna and Kain clash

Continue: 'Is this _your_ sorcery?' 'Not mine, Raziel - _yours_. You have nothing to fear from me, Raziel. You hold all the cards.' Kain turned his blade and extended to raziel, 'Then perhaps I should test your sincerity.' Raziel quickly drew out his reaver and placed it on kains throat, 'If what you say is true, you should be terrified. I could kill you here and now.' 'And so you _do_, Raziel.' The blade began to tremble, 'We are hurtling toward our destinies, Raziel. What you feel is the pull of history rushing to meet us. This is where history and destiny collide.' the reaver began to lunge at Kain, 'If you truly believe in free will, Raziel, _now_ is the time to prove it. Kill me now, and we both become pawns of history, dragged down the path of an artificial destiny. I was ordained to assume the role of Balance Guardian in Nosgoth, while you were destined to be its savior. But the map of my fate was redrawn by Moebius, and so in turn was yours...' raziel began to struggle for control Adam began to help, 'This is madness!' 'Fight it, Raziel... This moment does not have to be an ending - it can become a _prelude_.' Raziel could feel his energy drain, 'I can't...' 'You _can_, Raziel - look inside and see that it is so. You have the power to reshape our inevitable futures.' Raziel finally released the sword and crammed it into the ground, '... poor William.' The room began to crumble, 'What _is_ this?' 'History abhors a paradox, Raziel. Even now, the time-stream strains to divert itself, finding its old course blocked by your refusal to destroy me. The future is reshuffling itself to accommodate your monumental decision.'

* * *

Anna and moebius: 'so basically you're saying Kain was human once?' 'exactly, if you and your father kill him Nosgoth will get much better.' 'I think that by killing you, Nosgoth will be _better.' _Moebius glared at her, 'Anna, you're starting to act like your father, stop this now.' 'no, it's my choice, besides I found out the hard way: people like you and Kain can't be trusted.' Moebius laughed at Anna, 'what's so damn funny?' 'I think that you're not strong enough.' 'strong enough for what?!' 'to defeat Kain.' 'you dare think that _I _would kill Kain?!' 'its up to you, kill him or not.' Moebius began to leave giving Anna back her reaver in the process, 'you'll need this Anna, if you wish to defeat Kain.' Anna glared at moebius as he left the room.

* * *

When Anna finds Kain: 'KAIN!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!' 'here.' Anna turned around and glared at Kain, 'I know more about you thanks to moebius.' Kain gave this glare at Anna, 'oh let me guess you still don't forgive me for the _kind _words I said a little while ago?' 'you bitch! Don't think I'll go easy on you because your raziel's daughter!' 'I wasn't planning on it!' Anna began going back into her memories.

* * *

Memories: _Anna was one of the children that were called, 'weird' she really didn't like that. Which could explain her_ _unconfidence__._ _in her self. One day her mother took her to the church like they do on Sundays. This Sunday was very different: her mother talked to her about her life before she was born, the thing Anna got out of this was that she needed to stand up for what she believe is right._

* * *

Reality: Anna thought 'mother, thank you. I hope the advice you gave me helps me.' Anna tied her long hair in to a bun and charged at Kain. Kain stopped her sword from scratching him, 'I will admit this Anna: you are a strong fighter but I'm stronger.' Anna went flying into one of the pillars, probably breaking her spine. To kains surprise, she lived. She charged at Kain again, 'focus all my energy into the sword and…' she sliced Kain across the chest making him cry out in agony. 'come on Kain!! I know you're stronger than this!! I'm not the scared 12 year old you met, so give me your full power!!' Kain got up and stared at Anna in shock, he knew she was trained since she was a child but he didn't think she was that strong. 'that was unexpected but as you wish its full power. I hope I get the same from you.' Anna and Kain continued to clash swords, moebius who watched from his cauldron thought, 'those 2 have been 

clashing swords at each other for hours. When will this end?' Anna and Kain were panting, almost out of breath, 'you think you're going to win Kain?' 'probably Anna.'

To be continued

Next time: Anna and Kain, who will win? Raziel see's his daughter in combat. The 3 (Anna, raziel, and Adam) meet Janos.


	14. the winner is

Anna Raziel's daughter

Chapter 14 the winner is…; meeting Janos

Anna and Kain were going at the fight for hours until Anna and Kain thought the same thing, 'I can do this…' 'You…!' the swords went past one another and sliced their target, Anna screamed as kains sword made contact with her shoulder, slicing through a major vein. Somewhere in the far off distance the 2 men heard her screaming and came to her aid. Kain laughed, 'and to think you were the toughest fighter I've ever seen.' Anna got up and thought; 'come on Anna think of something anything!' she got up and said, 'who ever said I was going to give up? After all you said I'm my father's daughter.' Kain smirked and Anna did the same and the 2 charged with raziel and Adam watching, 'this is it!!' the 2 yelled, suddenly their was an other slice sound and the 2 were knocked out. Anna slid towards her father and lover Adam, Kain went against one of the pillars. When he got up and yelled, in front of the 2 men who were hiding in the shadows, 'you ungrateful whore!!' Anna didn't get up; the men dragged Anna out of the area and went somewhere far away.

* * *

When the 3 meet moebius's sprit: the 3 returned to the time stream chamber, raziel was pissed off with moebius he was deceived and Anna was nearly killed because he mocked her, 'Raziel, Anna...' 'What pathetic charade is this now, Moebius?' 'No charade, Raziel. Only the entreaties of this martyred spirit.' 'Your pleas mean nothing to me, after all your deceit. You have propelled me into Nosgoth's _future_, Moebius - and left me stranded here.' 'I am truly sorry, Raziel, but it was necessary. Consider it the last valiant act of a doomed man. You have strayed from your purpose, and now behold the result - gaze upon the wasteland you and Kain authored together!' Anna glared at moebius completely pissed off, 'I fail to see how _I'm_ responsible –' '_You spared Kain and stopped Anna from doing your job !_ And by doing so, you have released a multitude of horrors upon this world. I can accept that Kain has murdered me, Raziel. As the Time Guardian, I foresaw that incident long before it occurred. And I take some small comfort in the fact that Kain remains the sole survivor of his vile breed. But you have single-handedly made my sacrifice meaningless.' Anna was officially angry, 'SHUT THE HELL UP MOEBIUS!! YOU CROSSED THE WRONG WOMAN!! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY HANDS IF I HAVE TO!!' Adam stared at his woman shocked, 'no wonder why Kain was angry with her, she has a strong will,' he thought. 'Your argument is disingenuous, Time-Streamer.  
I cannot see how killing or sparing Kain's _future self_ would alter these events. This wasteland was created by Kain's original refusal at the Pillars - and amidst all these twists and turns, _that event_ has never changed. You are cunning, Moebius - but I think you've gotten tangled in your own web.' 'As Kain clings to his precious seat of power, the Pillars sink into a mire of decay, dragging all of Nosgoth down with them!' Anna really didn't care what Kain did, as long as moebius and Kain both kept their distance from her, she'll be calm. 'I don't think this has anything to do with the Pillars or Kain's failure to sacrifice himself. I think you're simply afraid - _because you don't know what he's up to_. He's a wild-card, isn't he, and you don't want his influence in your game. Which is why you wanted me to eliminate him? Now that he's survived, you have no idea what's coming, do you? Maybe for the first time in your entire life. You're terrified that he may truly have found a third option out of the dilemma you orchestrated for him.' 'Kain's lies have addled your mind. Leave this place, and trouble my spirit no more!' Anna grew angry again, 'I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!' she got ready to attack, Adam stopped her, and she slowly calmed down. Her father began to taunt moebius, 'If you even _are_ a spirit. You've forgotten I have a way to tell for sure.' Anna began to notice how her father held on his scarf as if he was getting ready to devour a soul, '... if you're willing to risk it.' Moebius disappeared sparing both Anna and raziel to release their full wrath. 'I didn't think so. Either way, you lose.'

* * *

Janos: 'Janos Audron?' Janos turned around and saw the 3 of us, 'It is heartening, after all these years, to hear my name spoken without contempt.' Anna noticed how Janos was studying her father then went to her, 'Raziel? My child, what have they done to you?' Janos turned to Anna, you must Anna, Raziel's cross-breed child.' Anna stared at Janos like how does he know me, 'I

have been dragged through hell and back - all, it seems, to reach _this_ moment.  
But I don't yet know _why_.' 'For thousands of years, I have waited... alone here, losing faith...  
At the time of the Binding, nine guardians were called to serve the Pillars. And I was summoned as the _tenth_ guardian - the keeper of the Reaver, the weapon of our salvation. Over time, our race died out. Until I alone remained... sustained only by my obligation to you, and by my guardianship of the blade.' Janos walked over towards his balcony, 'And the other nine? Why did their guardianship not sustain _them?' ____'_I don't know.' Janos continued to look over the balcony, 'As our race dwindled, the humans prospered. I have watched, over the centuries, as our history faded into myth, and finally receded altogether. The humans have forgotten us entirely, and claimed the Pillars for themselves - wholly ignorant of their true purpose. To them, I am merely a devil; the origin of their vampire 'plague'.' Anna walked up to Janos, 'I've noticed that too, but still why would they claim the pillars as theirs?' raziel then asked, 'Why would the Pillars summon _human_ guardians, then, if they are meant to be served by vampires?' raziel and Anna both followed Janos towards the balcony, Adam watched just to make sure Janos didn't try anything. 'Adam, no need to worry, I'm not like Kain, I would do anything to harm Anna.' Adam started to calm down, 'The Pillars choose their guardians from birth, Raziel - and vampires are no longer _born_. This is the crux of our dilemma. And _this_ is the terrible irony - with their vampire purge, the members of the Circle have assaulted the very architects of the Pillars they are sworn to protect. They have embarked on a treacherous path. With every vampire they kill, the humans are _slitting their own throats_.'


	15. janos dead anna kidnapped

Anna Raziel's daughter

Chapter 15 more talk with Janos; death

'They know I'm up here, beyond their reach, and it terrifies them.' Anna still remained silent and thought, 'I can agree to that…people from my village were very afraid and it was because I was my father's daughter. Because I'm a breed in-between vampire and human.' Janos looked over at Anna who was in deep depression. 'You can see how they flaunt their kills to torment me... or perhaps simply to lure me out. They have this foolish notion that destroying me will somehow topple our entire bloodline. Thankfully, we're not that fragile.' Anna nodded in agreement, 'it's true, what you said about the humans terrified, where I lived people were afraid because I'm a breed between vampire and human. This also true as well.' Janos noticed how confident Anna was as she spoke, 'raziel, I'll come out with this right now: your daughter is very strong especially her spirit.' Raziel had this shocked expression but continued on, 'I have seen them mustering their forces in the village, below.' 'Yes. I don't know what they're plotting... but I fear our time may be bitterly short.' 'Mankind seems to have brought you only torment and grief. You must hate them.' Anna remembered something about the vampire Vorador: he hates human and she could never figure out why. 'Vorador does.' 'He has suffered much. He cannot forgive them.' 'I wonder what they did to piss him off.' Anna thought. '_Should_ they be forgiven?' 'Dad, in my personal option: I don't think so.' Janos stared at Anna then back at raziel, 'They don't understand what they're doing.  
They are simply unenlightened... and vulnerable to manipulation.' 'I agree Janos.' Anna and Adam both said, Anna then picked off, 'moebius practically tricked me into challenging Kain and he's the leader of the sarafan army _and_ that just makes things a lot worse.' Raziel silently thought this through, 'So it's all true, then - what Kain and Vorador have told me - I really am some kind of unholy vampire messiah...' 'Dad don't say that, those bastards are wrong, dead wrong!' Janos corrected him, 'Unholy? -_no_. Messiah... perhaps.' 'I don't like that word - it smells of martyrdom.' 'Dad, stop ok?' raziel stopped for Anna's sake, 'Raziel, your role in this world's destiny is more crucial - and more _benevolent_ - than you've allowed yourself to believe. Your journey will not be easy - dark powers are allied against you.' Anna thought this through, she knew that Janos was right, Kain nearly had her killed and moebius, let's just put it like this: she didn't like the bastard. Janos looked at raziel's appearance, 'But I think you already know this... you appear to have been cruelly tested.' Anna tried not to cry at the thought, 'The Binding must be secured, Raziel. The Pillars are the lock –' '- and the Reaver is the key.' 'Yes.' Anna was shocked, 'oh great, the reaver is the key!? What the hell!? Is it a sword or a key!?' 'It's a bit of both.' Adam suddenly said, Anna turned red and slowly calmed down, Janos looked at her wounds, 'I can tell the wounds were kains doing Anna.' Anna in depression, nodded. Janos walked over to a wall and opened the door, 'The Reaver is here? Why do I feel nothing?' 'The most formidable weapon ever forged by our sword smiths... They infused the blade with vampiric energy, empowering the Reaver to drain our enemies of their precious lifeblood.' 'That's cool.' Was all that came out of Anna's mouth. Raziel's thought: 'As Janos presented the blade, an inexplicable sense of dread crept over me, more palpable than anything I'd felt before. I was at once horribly repelled by the sword and yet irresistibly compelled to touch it, to take it up.' He finally spoke, 'Please - take it away from me.' 'dad what on earth do you-' Anna was suddenly cut off by Janos, 'I fear you have been followed...' Anna had this wide-eyed look, she heard the door break down, 'the 3 of you must save yourselves.' 'Janos –_no' _Anna stood there in fear, to afraid to move, until the soldiers found her and Janos. One of them yelled, 'hold him!!' before Anna's eyes, Janos' chest was ripped open, she saw him scream in agony. 'look at his black heart how it still beats.' She got her anger, courage, and sorrow to grab out her reaver, 'YOU SONS OF BITCHES!! YOU BASTARDS!!' she charged at them and started showing her 'wrath of god'. But no matter what she did to them, they laughed at her, 'look at this men: a woman that knows how to fight.' She stared at them still angry, one of them took the butt of their sword and knocked her out. Raziel and 

* * *

Adam were now angry, but couldn't do anything for the moment, all they could do was watch them walk off with Anna. When they left Adam yelled, YOU ASSHOLES!! YOU HELLBOUND DEMONS!!' I WILL GET YOU!!' 'your right Adam and I'm going to help.' Raziel walked up to Janos, 'Forgive me; I'm sorry... I failed you.' 'No, Raziel. Perhaps this was my true purpose - simply to save your life this once.' 'While I have taken _yours_...' 'Embrace your destiny, Raziel. You must reclaim the Reaver - it was forged for you and you _alone_... Without it, there is no hope...' Janos finally died, the retreat crumbled and now the 2 men knew what to do: rescue Anna and defeat the sarafan.'

* * *

At the sarafan base: 'moebius, sir. We found something completely unexpectedly: a woman that knows how to fight. Moebius turned around and saw a knocked out Anna, 'go, I know this one.' The men left the room leaving a knocked out Anna and moebius alone in the room.


	16. anna rescued trapped

Anna Raziel's daughter

Chapter 16 Anna very ,very pissed ; Adam and raziel's anger

Anna awoke in the sarafan base, 'Anna, we meet again.' She fell onto the ground startled, she saw moebius, 'KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU VILE BASTARD, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!' moebius simply chuckled , 'what the hell is so damn funny?! Did you find pleasure in killing Janos you fucking pig!?' 'no Anna, I'm laughing at you.' 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, FUCKER!?' 'you're starting to act like your father, a complete look a like, I only wish I didn't have to kill you.' Anna stared in shock, she got her reaver ready to attack, 'IS IT AN ASUMENT TO SEE PEOPLE LIKE ME DIE?! I AND JANOS WERE KIND TO PEOPLE, THE ONLY REASON WHY PEOPLE LIKE YOU BRANDED US AS EVIL, IS BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID!!' moebius started to walk towards her. With every step, her heart rate increased, her strong will became fear. She continued to glare at moebius, ready to take on his soldiers or whatever he had in store for her. Moebius called his soldiers in, 'sir!' 'kill the whore, and hang her corpse on a pike, showing that if anyone were to cross paths, this will be the result.' Now Anna had a reason to live for this moment: she didn't want her father or her lover to fear this place, she didn't want anyone to be afraid to rebel against the sarafan or moebius himself.

* * *

With raziel and Adam: the 2 were wondering the sarafan base for hours until they found the reaver, 'Suddenly and inexplicably, I discovered the _Reaver_, suspiciously laid across my path.  
Again, I sensed nothing of that 'temporal distortion', the peculiar sense of displacement I had felt when I encountered the Reaver in William's chapel. Cornered here with the blade, I suffered the same nameless dread that I had experienced when Janos first presented the Reaver to me. I felt at once repelled by the blade, and yet overwhelmingly compelled to _seize_ it.' Suddenly the door opened, moebius, a sarafan soldier and a tied up and gagged me, 'Anna!!' my mouth was saying, 'Adam! Run away!!' moebius finally spoke up, 'So, Raziel - here we are, finally. You have no choice but to confront _me_ now - and I am not so foolish as I've let you believe. We have business to conclude.' Raziel was enraged and seeing his daughter treated like that made him even more pissed off, 'You _knew_ I would lead the Sarafan to Janos, you vile bastard! You've been orchestrating my every move!' moebius chuckled, Anna gave this look --' and thought, 'this bastard is really starting to annoy me officially.' 'My destiny is an amusement to you?' 'It was fun, while it lasted.' Raziel and Adam walked in a threatening fashion, Adam yelled, 'let her go!!' raziel was wanting both Anna back and safe along with to kill moebius the soldier stepped in the way, 'I think not, Raziel. Malek, do not let this creature leave. He poses a danger to the Circle.' Poor, deluded Raziel... did you somehow imagine you had the guile to change history on _me_? _I'm_ the Time-Streamer - I knew your every intention before you did, you imbecile. Suddenly Anna heard people screaming for help and Vorador slaughtering people and yelling 'Call your dogs - they can feast on your corpses!, Anna gave this look meaning, 'aren't you going to help them?' 'Lord Moebius, there is trouble within. The Circle is under attack – ' 'Hold fast, Malek.  
_This_ one is the real danger to us.' Anna yelled through the gag, 'WHAT THE HELL!? DAD'S NOT DANGEROUS ITS YOU!!' raziel backed up towards the reaver slowly, 'What are you trying to concoct here, Moebius?' 'You _toxic_ creature - did you imagine I'd simply allow you to run loose, corrupting everything you encounter?' raziel picked up the reaver only to have moebius turn it off, 'Wrong again, Raziel.' Moebius looked over at Anna and tossed her towards the men, 'Now Malek - bolt the door!' the door suddenly shut. All Adam could do was yell, 'son of a bitch!! That bastard's going to pay!!' he looked over at Anna, took out a little knife, and sliced the ropes while Anna took off the gag. She hugged onto Adam and he hugged her back. She looked over at her dad, 'daddy, I'm sorry I got us into this.' She was crying as she said this, 'I truly am sorry I-' she was cut off by her father hugging her, 'daddy, what're you-' 'I missed you so much. I-' 'dad I'm the one who should be sorry.' The 2 continued to have their father-daughter moment, Adam stood there trying not cry TT.


	17. the final battle

Anna Raziel's daughter

Chapter 17 escape; meet the former me

'Adam, dear, are you crying?' 'No! I am not!!!' 'Right ^_^.' Adam pouted like a child. 'Dad, Adam how are we going to get out of here?' 'Using his staff to disable my wraith-blade, Moebius had effectively disarmed me, leaving me with only _one_ choice of weapon. And yet I confess, it was not the lack of options, but blind rage that made me take up the Reaver - in my fury, it felt as though my hand had acted of its own will. And now that same hand clutched the hilt with unyielding strength - and I felt a constrained tingling, a remote but palpable sense of _longing_ as the disabled wraith-blade tried vainly to embrace its physical twin.' Anna was concerned now, '_what will happen now?_' 'Hey look, I bust a hole through the wall.' 'WHAT?!' Anna was shocked and stupefied, 'no seriously, watch.' Anna and raziel both stood back and watched. Adam took his blade and gathered his spiritual energy, and finally clashed both the wall and sword and there it was a huge hole in the wall. 'What….the…hell?' raziel was just plain confused, 'lets get out while we still can!' the 3 walked right through the hole, 'hey dad, you ok?' Anna noticed the fact that her father was paler than normal. 'The Reaver exerted some mysterious power over me. It sustained my energy, enabling me to prolong my physical manifestation indefinitely. In fact, bonded to the blade as I was, I could no longer shift into the spirit realm at will. Nor was I able to summon the Reaver's twin, for my wraith-blade had been disabled in the confrontation with Moebius.'

* * *

Moments later- 'Come to take your revenge, demon?' 'Back to hell with you!' Anna glared at the 2 men, 'will the 2 of you get the hell way from me?!' 'Why not, you just look so beautiful…' 'Shut the hell up!!!!' 'I recognized these two as my former brethren... in life as Sarafan; and in _unlife_ as Kain's vampire 'sons'. Melchiah and Zephon, the weakest of Kain's brood... These bastards had no idea what future lay in store for them - how they would become the very thing they so despised. The Reaver hummed with anticipation - Janos had called it a 'vampiric' blade, endowed with the power to drain its victims of their lifeblood. I was eager to see what the Reaver would do to these two...' Anna glared at the 2 men; she knew that these were once her 'uncles', but now they're the monsters not her. She got out her reaver, Adam already had his blade out, and raziel pulled out his reaver. Together the 3 were fighting against the future vampires. 'YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO JANOS!! YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!!' Anna yelled in anger, she was like Janos in a way; the 2 were hated only because they were viewed as monsters, but Anna has Adam, and she knew she couldn't afford to lose him. Anna heard a groan of pain, she looked over and saw Adam, 'Adam!!!!' what she saw was Adam, covered in blood, his wound was on the chest cavity area. She risked her life going to him; 'you goddamn bitch!' Anna could hear Melchiah yell at her. The soldier aimed at her, she was willing to take the killing blow for Adam, so she closed her eyes waiting for her death to come to her, but it didn't. She opened her eyes and saw the soldier down, 'dad!' she realized her father saved her from a blow to the heart.

* * *

Afterwards- Anna took out a wet rag and tried to heal her knight, '_please Adam, don't you dare die! I lost Janos; I can't lose you as well.' _Anna thought sorrowfully as she saw no progress in healing Adams wound. She finally broke down in tears, 'Anna, stop crying…..your tears block your beautiful blue eyes.' Anna heard that comment, 'Adam?' she heard him get up, she immediately glomped onto him, 'thank god I didn't lose you….' Anna was crying as she said those words. 'As Melchiah and Zephon fell before my blade, I felt the Reaver's blood-thirst as keenly as I ever had when I was still a vampire. I could sense the boundary between us dissolving - the Reaver was consumed with my rage, and I was intoxicated by its bloodlust.  
The blade had a vitalizing effect on me - my physical energy no longer decayed over time, and the wounds inflicted by my foes healed almost instantly.  
The Reaver had made me _invincible_.'

* * *

The 2nd battle- 'Have you come to reclaim the monster's black heart? You'll have to get through _us_, first.' 'That's exactly what we planned on!' Adam yelled, with that the 3 engaged in combat again. Adam looked over and noticed how Anna was being treated, then the next thing he knew, she was knocked down towards the ground and almost getting ready to die like the other vampires before her. 'Get the hell away from her!!!!' Adam charged Dumah, and knocked his weapon out of his grip, 'it's not to treat a lady, weather human, vampire, and maybe even a breed between the 2, in this form.' Anna stared at Adam astonished, 'wow….' With the 2 men defeated, the 3 had reason to relax for the moment, 'you ok Anna?' 'Yeah, been through worse.' 'My former brethren Dumah and Rahab confronted me next - this all seemed so elegantly choreographed. Exhilarated by the Reaver, I was drunk with revelations...  
I could finally appreciate the delicious irony of Kain's blasphemous, private joke - and I reveled as I colluded with him across the centuries. For it was _I_ who put these bastards in their tomb, thus providing the corpses for Kain to raise as his vampire sons a millennium from now. 'Dad….' Was all Anna could think about, she was worried about the reaver he recently found, what would happen to him?

* * *

The 3rd battle- when the 3 entered the choir of the sanctuary and found turel, 'Get back to the pit you crawled from, demon!' 'He's not a monster! You guys are!!' 'Damned bitch, we're righteous saviors!' Adam glared at turel for that 'bitch' comment. The 3 went into combat, 'dad, catch!' Anna tossed raziel a dagger. Raziel took the dagger and stabbed it into turel's leg, making the 'holy night' scream in agonizing pain. After that the 3 went to find the leader of the group.

* * *

Sarafan raziel- So, _vampire_ - here we are. You've destroyed my brethren - and now you've come for me? You'll find I am not such easy prey. I don't want to kill you, but I will if I must. Return the heart to me, and we can end this now. So you've come to avenge that filthy parasite, and reclaim his foul heart? You're a _righteous_ fiend, aren't you? Apparently I _am_. No, vampire. This _is_ where it ends, but you won't be leaving this room. Now, let's finish this - I'll make it mercifully quick. As you did for Janos. No, that beast had eluded us for _far_ too long. It would have been a _shame_ to end him too quickly. It's ironic, really - the 'great Janos Audron' turned out to be no challenge at all... _thanks to __you__._ Did you hear his cowardly screams when I tore that black heart out of his carcass?' Anna glared and was practically the 1st one before her father to charge at the sarafan form of her father. 'You…foolish…..BITCH!' the sarafan raziel yelled as he placed his blade against her stomach, making her fly into the wall. 'Anna!!!' both men screamed for her. Adam ran past both the men and went to pick up Anna, 'raziel, Anna's not waking up.' Raziel glared at his former self and thus began the fight.

* * *

Aftermath-'I _renounce __you_.' And so it ends. My history comes full circle. Sensing its twin, the wraith-blade uncoiled itself from me - and instead wound lovingly around its former self. I felt its grip loosen, and as the blade left me, its absence chilled me more than its presence ever had. A foreboding sense of emptiness and loss stole over me... and a terrible revelation gathered like a storm at the edge of my awareness... With all other foes exhausted, the conjoined blades turned themselves on _me_. And I realized, finally, why I had sensed _nothing_ when Janos offered me the blade. The Reaver was never forged to be a _soul_-stealing weapon.... ... the ravenous, soul-devouring entity trapped in the blade was - and always had been - _me_. _This_ is why the blade was destroyed when Kain tried to strike me down - _the Reaver could not devour its __own soul_. The paradox shattered the blade. So - this was my terrible destiny - to play out this purgatorial cycle for all eternity... ' '_You!__**'**_  
'Are you enjoying this, Kain?!' ' Don't fight it, Raziel... _Give in to it_...' 'Was this your destiny for me, all along?!' '_Trust me_...'

'I felt myself weakening... unable to hold on any longer.  
The Reaver was too strong... the compulsion to simply let go too great... And then... a growing sense of vertigo, and the familiar _displacement_... ... the paradoxical moment when my twinned soul hovered both _outside_ and _inside_ the Reaver-blade... _This_ was the instant - the glimmer of temporal distortion - Kain had been counting on all along. This was the _edge of the coin_ - the minute flicker of probability upon which Kain had gambled _everything_.' '_Now_ you are free to reclaim your _true_ destiny, Raziel.' 'Behind Kain's eyes, I could see new memories blooming and dying, as history labored to reshuffle itself around this monumental obstruction...  
And I could see by the dawning horror on his face that perhaps we had strained history too far this time... ... that by trying to alter my fate, he may have introduced a _fatal paradox_.' My god... the _Hylden_... ... we walked right into their trap... Raziel! Janos must _stay dead_!'

'But Kain's warning was lost as I slipped into the spirit realm, too weak to maintain my physical form... And there, waiting for me as always, was the _Reaver_ - the wraith-blade... my own soul, twinned and bound eternally to me. And I realized that I could never escape my terrible destiny... I had merely _postponed_ it.'

* * *

Hello hinata-chan167 here. As of right now, I'll tell everyone the story of how Anna came to, how her parents met, and the story of her mother.

Samara, before she met raziel, was a wild child. Out of all the 6 other daughters, samara, the oldest, was a very wild child. She was the type of woman who wanted adventure and a battle with a vampire, even if it was a vampire lieutenant of kains. Every time her father found her, he would lecture and scold the poor girl, tell her why she shouldn't go out on her own. Still samara didn't listen to her father. One day she met a vampire, lieutenant raziel. '_he's so handsome…'_ was all that ran through samara's mind, but the vampire was confused by this gut feeling for samara. 'WELL, YOU BASTARD! LET'S GET THIS FIGHT!!' samara and raziel fought for hours, when the final blow came, samara was knocked into a tree, and her back was the 1st to hit the tree. Normally vampires were supposed to finish off their opponents, but raziel sensed something about samara, she wasn't like any normal human being. So he saved her, since then the 2 had seen each other in secrecy. Every time her father saw her, she seemed to act slightly more lady-like. 'Dad, I think samara's in love.' One of the daughters stated. Her father was trying to figure out whom. Whenever samara was with raziel, she felt like she could be herself around him, and for a vampire he was nice to her. Apparently the comment from raziel that annoyed her was, 'Ms. Beautiful blue eyes.' That comment made her blush and yell, 'I TOLD YOU, YOU IDOIT OF A VAMPIRE, STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!' raziel would laugh every time the annoyed samara yelled. One of the sarafan soldiers found the 2 talking and immediately told samara's father. When samara returned home, she noticed the anger in her father's eyes, the next thing she knew she was beaten to a blood pulp, 'this is what lovers of vampires deserve and don't you forget it samara!' samara noticed how much blood was pouring from her wounds with that she was left alone to cry. Later on during the night she heard tapping against her window. It was raziel; she turned red but remembered what her father told her and tried to ignore him but was reduced to tears, 'samara, please choose me.' She heard a strong but gentle voice behind her. The next few hours the 2 were well 'talking'. Moment's later raziel left her room leaving the now pregnant samara to herself. The next day, samara was puking her guts out. Everyone thought it was because of the beatings. When samara received the news from a doctor that she was pregnant, she had to keep quite and pretend that everything's normal, but she knew that when the child was born, him/her would be a breed between human and vampire. She made the decision to leave and live in a new village, start a new life. She did so, she moved to a peaceful village, but somehow, moebius managed to find her since he heard the news that she was going to give birth to a human/vampire child. She told moebius everything about the raziel battle, and the one night. Moebius promised to keep her new location and condition a secret from the other sarafan soldiers. 9 months later, the daughter of raziel was born. While growing up the villagers were learning slowly that the little girl was the daughter of a vampire, when that happened, the people began beating poor samara with rocks and later on whenever Anna tried to fit in, the other girls would walk away. She'd follow them but one of them pushed her to the ground and said, 'you're a freak, you'll never amount to anything, and another note we now who daddy is.' As Anna got older she became stronger and her mother trained her how to use a sword, which meant at age 12 she would be ready to face the unexpected, along side her father.


	18. defiance

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 18 defiance

'given the opportunity to find my long lost father was a great choice, but to save him, from a total damnation, what is a 'princess' to do?' *we are reminded of the 1st 2 soul reaver adventures and the birth of Anna* but does 1 ever have hope or faith, or even the strength to defy destiny?' Anna is seen in a nun disguise trying to moebius for answers and her lover Adam he was along side with her disguised as a sarafan soldier, 'ah sister Anna, sir Adam, great to see the 2 of here tonight.' Anna now 17 and her lover now18, both went, 'same here.' 'At either rate I want the 2 of you to be careful; there could be those unholy vampires out there.' Anna glared at the man but knew to hold back her anger, 'of course.' With that the soldier walked off, 'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!!! I can't take it no more! I want to find my dad and get the hell out of here!!!!!!' 'Anna, darling, calm down.' With that Anna calmed down, 'I'm sorry, I just miss dad, and I hate Kain for just standing there as father was fading away.' 'You, no wait, couldn't do anything anyway.' 'HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?! I LOVE MY FATHER AND I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR BOTH YOU AND MY FATHER!!! I HATE THAT MOEBIUS BASTARD, I WANT MY DAD, AND I NEED TO FIND MY MOTHER!!!!!!' Anna screamed and cried her heart out. As she was crying, she fell down on her knees, 'Anna, I know how you feel, but don't worry, I'll help you and protect you, remember that.' Anna looked up still crying, 'ok.' Anna got up and dried up her tears, 'let's go find moebius, together.' 'Right!' with that the 2 searched for moebius, demanding answers but somewhere in the castle, another vampire was there and it was not Anna's father.

* * *

Kain's POV- 'Given the choice - whether to rule a corrupt and failing empire, or to challenge the Fates for another throw, a _better_ throw against one's destiny - what was a king to do?

*We are reminded of past events, of Kain's empire, and the execution of Raziel, his first and greatest lieutenant. We see how Raziel became a reaver of souls, and how he pursued Kain through the Chronoplast portal into Nosgoth's history.*

But does one ever truly have a choice? One can only match, move by move, the machinations of fate, and thus defy the tyrannous stars.' A cloud of bats formed and just like that, Kain was in the sarafan base. 'And so I returned to the sanctuary of my enemy - the fortress of the Sarafan brotherhood, deemed impossible for any man to penetrate...

Kain passes through a gate in mist form. He chuckles quietly, and then kills a guard.

... Impossible for any _man_. 'Kain then drinks the blood from the dead guard. 'Deep within these walls, my prey awaited: Moebius the Time Streamer, deceiver and eternal gamester, using living beings as his pawns.' Kain pauses to let two Sarafan pass by, overhearing their conversation.'... In the end we rooted out an entire nest of the fiends.'  
'But we had swept that area already.'  
'Not well enough, but no matter.' 'We purged every last one of that brood with fire. May their souls now rest? ''Lord Moebius will be pleased.'  
It was time for Moebius to answer a few questions. I hoped, for his sake, to find him in a forthcoming mood.' As Kain was looking for moebius, he came across another human, 'Help me... help me...'  
'Shhh... ''Oh please, no...' 'From time to time, it is necessary to feed. And the unusual event of a feast prepared by the Sarafan... must be savored.' 'What was that?' 'The touch of water is like acid to a vampire. I had to find another way to pass.' 'This passage undoubtedly led to the Time Streamer - my prey was nearly in my grasp. But the door had been sealed by a blessed barrier. As I approached, the Reaver resonated in response. Perhaps its dark sorcery could dispel these holy barriers. 'As I suspected, the Reaver was not yet powerful enough to shatter these barriers. But there _was_ something to this... _Locked_. What a love of doors these pathetic humans have.'  
'Huh?' 'Vampire!' 'This emblem was unmistakably of vampire origin, and designed to enhance the Reaver's power. But this coincidence seemed _too_ convenient - Moebius clearly meant for me to find it.' 'Sound the alarm!' 'Vampire!' 'Don't let him escape!' 'Surround him!' 'Surrender, fiend!' 'We will promise you an easy death!' 'I could promise you the same, but it would be a lie. This barrier had a curious resonating effect on the Reaver. This door had been equipped with a singular lock, requiring an unusual key. Somehow, I would find it.'

* * *

Found moebius- 'Yes... I understand... it will be done... the stage is set... You needn't linger in the shadows, Kain. It has been a long time. Hasn't it?' 'No banter, Moebius. You know why I'm here.' 'Yes... Raziel. You sought to introduce your own pawn into this game, and now he's been swept from the board.' 'By your hand, I suspect. Where is he?' 'Perhaps you should ask "when"? (Moebius laughs) How humiliating it must be for you to come begging at my doorstep for answers.' 'Enough wordplay –' ' _don't_ threaten _me_, Kain - you see, I have the upper hand. How remarkable that the great Kain should succumb to the scepter's power like any common vampire. Still so arrogant after all these years - thinking you've devised some brilliant plan. You know nothing. You have read the signs but missed their meaning. You believe you are that myth of Vampire prophecy - the _Scion of Balance_ - and that Raziel holds the key to fulfilling your destiny. But your messianic delusions have blinded you to Raziel's true nature. You have no idea what you've unleashed. There was a time when you might have heeded wise counsel when it was offered. Now, your vanity has made you _witless_. You will have to learn the truth for yourself. You will be needing this. Your strength will return after I have departed. But by then, you will have more urgent concerns than pursuing me. Perhaps when we next meet, you will have learned a little humility.' 'These strange creatures seemed to manifest from the very shadows. Moebius's attempt at stopping me was not one of his _better_ efforts. When I found him, it would be my turn to offer a few surprises.'

* * *

Back to Anna and Adam- the 2 could hear clearly the screaming from within the sarafan base, 'what's going on?!' Anna demanded. 'Let's go!' Adam yelled, 'right!!' Anna and Adam ran deeper into the sarafan base, went to find the source of horror.


	19. meet mommy

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 19 raziel's escape from the underworld; Anna and Adam meet Kain again

'Surrender, Raziel. Abandon this petty rebellion. It was I who made you. Your life had played out, and in my grace, I spared you. You are my reaper of souls. You have no other purpose, no _higher destiny_ - just this. Accept your calling, Raziel. Let go of these vain hopes. Relinquish your will, and _feed_.' 'No.' 'What do you profit from this defiance?' 'There's some grim satisfaction in infuriating you.' '_My_ patience is eternal, Raziel. How many aeons can _you_ bear to languish here? The Wheel of Fate must turn; all are redeemed in the cleansing agony of birth, death and rebirth. This is the Engine of Life - the purifying rhythm of the universe - to which all souls are irresistibly drawn. Yours is a necessary and noble function, Raziel.' 'Enough of your sermonizing - are you trying to bore me into submission? Why must this game go on? We both know what you are. You're no better than the vampires you so despise - a voracious parasite cloaking its appetite in a shroud of righteousness. I refuse to do your will.' 'I can see into your heart, Raziel. It is not your will, but _cowardice_ that keeps you here.' 'How so?' 'You know what fate awaits you when you leave the underworld. That phantom weapon you bear is a constant reminder, isn't it? The Sword is waiting for you out there somewhere, and you tarry so as not to meet it.' I could not deny it. As long as I lingered here, defying my captor, I was able to postpone what I feared was my inevitable doom: to become the ravenous spirit imprisoned in the Reaver blade. But that sentence was no worse than the stalemate I now endured. Better to face one's destiny than cower from it.' Harvester of souls I created you, and to this function, my angel of death, you will return.' 'Enough. Yes. I submit.' ''Very good. Indulge your hunger.' Raziel ate a floating soul, by that he 'suffered.' ''Yes... Embrace your calling, Raziel. You will find that, just as defiance has its price, so obedience has its rewards.' ''And submission is not always what it seems.' ''Below me swirled an ominous-looking mist. I knew that if I fell, it would mean my peril.'

'Do you believe your worthiness is so easily proved? Your way is sealed until you have offered further evidence of your obedience.' 'I must feed you before I depart this place. 'You must feed yourself, Raziel.' 'The Wheel must turn...' 'Ah - now you understand. You may go, but remember - you are _mine_. 'You can no more escape from me than you can escape yourself.' 'You want this room cleared of its vermin. If you wish to leave it.' 'Your will be done'. 'My good servant. You see? Obedience brings prompt rewards.' 'Where do you think you are going little soul? Raziel decided it was now time to run from the elder god, the elder god(aka giant squid) was doing everything in his power to stop the father of Anna, 'NO!' was his cry as raziel left the underworld. 'Clearly my escape had not been anticipated, or my benevolent master would not have expended such efforts to prevent me from going. And if my departure displeased him, then that was a victory, however small, for me. In the Spectral Realm, water is as thin as air, putting this opening far beyond my reach. But once I found my way into the physical world, I might be able to swim up there... This door would only open when fitted with an appropriate artifact. But to use such an object, I would first have to find a way back into the Material Realm.'

'At last. I discovered a conduit into the Material Realm. I would finally escape the spirit world, and take one step farther from my tormentor... Did you think to receive the same favors after your rebellion as before? No Raziel. I have no need for you to enter the physical world, so no conduit will be granted. You serve me adequately as a wraith, and a wraith you will remain. So my restraints had not been removed, only loosened. I would not be held prisoner in the Spectral Realm - there had to be another way. As I emerged, I was granted a vision of what I would become if I did not escape the Spectral Realm. For these too were agents of my master, hunting the lost souls that struggled to escape the endless twilight of the underworld. My master's plan for me was ominously clear. Like these mindless hunters, I existed only to fuel him with souls, siphoning. Their energy to feed him and his Wheel of Fate. I had to break these bonds, while I still possessed my own will.'

* * *

Anna and Adam- Anna and Adam were still running through the sarafan base trying to find the source, the reason, of all the screaming. 'I bet you it's Kain!' Adam stared at Anna, 'I mean kains a crazy psycho path and my dads well….' 'Right!' the 2 ran off to find Kain.

* * *

Kain POV- 'This artifact seemed as though it was made for that unusual lock. Now the door could be opened. Malek, the great Sarafan warrior; I had met _him_ before. His sword and shield seemed to have gone astray. Tell me - where can I find your master? Quickly - Moebius is - ?' '... In the tower...' 'Good. Malek's missing shield. I hated to restore his dignity, but I would need to return this to his monument before I could progress. Malek's sword belonged in his right hand. However distasteful this errand was, I would return it to its proper place. The way to the tower now lay open before me. I looked forward to finding Moebius, and resuming our conversation... Curious. This artifact joined with the relic I discovered earlier, appeared to be but one fragment of a larger emblem. This shard was endowed with elemental Fire, enhancing both the Reaver and my telekinetic powers.'

* * *

Moebius again-'Here you are at last. I see you found a fragment of the Balance Emblem. This will be of even further use to you - if you can find the other three. Now, shall we...?' Yes. Let us continue our conversation - But on a somewhat different footing. Now - what do you have to tell me, Moebius?' 'You cannot kill me. We both know that this is not how - or when - I die.' 'Death is not the only possible outcome.' 'Your delusions of fulfilling the Vampires' foolish prophecies have badly distorted your judgment. And both Raziel and Anna are not what you think.' 'You dare _imagine_ what I think?' ' So you prevented Raziel's soul from entering the Reaver. Do you believe for a _moment_ that by this you have averted your fate? Or his? Or that of Nosgoth itself? Your manipulations are _pathetic_.' 'Yet Raziel retains his free will. And that's what frightens you, isn't it, Moebius? You cannot see his path, and so you cannot control it.' 'And neither can _you_. Yes, Raziel is shrouded from us, but we see the ripples of his potential actions. And every path he might choose leads to the same outcome: he will kill you, Kain. In sparing Raziel, you have written your own death sentence.' 'You still have not answered the question I came to ask -  
(Kain slams Moebius to the floor) Where is Raziel?' 'He is not, in a true sense, here. Not now.' 'Kain: _(threateningly)_ don't try my patience, Moebius. What have you done with him?'  
'He is contained. In time, it may be safe to release him. His destiny must be completed -  
(Moebius turns) He will enter the sword. But until that time he is dangerous - far more dangerous than you could understand.' 'And your incontrovertible evidence?' 'The answers are plain if you know where to look. Go west of the Pillars - there you will find a testament written in stone.' 'But stones, too, can lie.'

* * *

Anna and Adam- as the 2 continued to run; Anna made a sudden stop and had a freak out look as she noticed what was in front of her. It was a sarafan soldier, 'I know who the 2 of you really are, 'sister' Anna, the daughter of vampire lieutenant raziel. And Adam, vampire hunter.' 'So what?' 'I'll tell master moebius that the 2 of you love birds are dead.' 'You 2 of you, get out of the way!' Adam turned around and noticed Kain behind the 2 of them. 'Woman! Move!!' Anna took out her reaver and sliced the soldier in 2. 'Who the hell are you?' Anna turned around and revealed her face, 'ANNA!?' Kain was shocked, the last time he saw Anna was along time ago when she was 13. 'What happened to you?' 'I grew up…' Anna seemed to trail off, 'but with you here, I'll do what my father would've wanted me to do!' Anna charged at Kain but Adam stopped her, Kain sighed with relief. 'Listen look, I found moebius and he knows where your father is and I guess you're also trying to find your mother?' 'YES!!' 'I know where she is, she been kept hostage within the sarafan base, I guess she's being questioned why she gave birth to you.' Anna cried, 'mother….' Was the only word that came from her mouth. With that Anna ran off in a very pissed off rage and went to find her mother. Kain and Adam ran after her, they knew what raziel would do if Anna was harmed, whether emotionally of physically, he'd kill them.

* * *

When Anna finds her mother- Anna, Adam, and Kain fought through 1,000s of soldiers to find samara. When Anna opened the door, she saw her mother, late 30s, samara turned around and noticed her daughter, 'Anna?' 'Mother!!' Anna ran and hugged onto her mother and began crying, she missed her mother a lot, 'oh! Mom, this is Adam and-' Anna was cut off by Kain, 'I'm Kain, I hate to say this but raziel's in terrible danger, and we need to get you out of here.' Samara was confused but mother stared at her daughter, 'alright, I'll come.' With that, Anna, Adam, Kain, and samara all walked out of the room trying to find away out of the sarafan base.


	20. dad's return

Anna raziel's daughter

Chapter 20 raziel's escape; the father meets his family

'There had to be a way to escape the spirit world, without the help my master was pleased to deny me. Only in the Material Realm would I have a chance to seek my destiny - or change it. An ancient gate, sealed by the powers of Light and Darkness, barred the way to the Pillars beyond. To depart this place and continue my journey, I would have to find the means to open it. In this crypt, I discovered ethereal gases rising from the mouldering corpse within. As I neared, I felt a distinct spiritual pull - and the closer I approached, the more that pull intensified. In the end, it was not difficult. I projected myself down into that tomb - And found myself reborn into the material world. It was a loathsome vessel - but with an effort of will, that too could change. And found I was reborn into the material world. I was cursed with a loathsome and repugnant vessel - but with an effort of will, that too could change. These gargoyles quickened as I drew near, triggering the door to close. I would need to find some means of approaching the door without being observed...' raziel sees vampire hunters, 'She says she won't go near the place.' 'I tell you the Pillars are haunted –''haunted!' 'I heard a woman's voice, talking and moaning - and there was no one there.' 'How many vampires have you killed? And you can't face down one ghost?' raziel's thoughts, 'I knew who these were: vampire hunters, scouring the countryside, destroying what had once been my kind.' The group spots him, 'My god - what is that? A vampire? Or a demon?' 'Where?' 'Here' 'Get him!' 'Quickly! No mercy!' 'These were Moebius' hunters - mercenaries enlisted in his crusade to exterminate the vampires. His insignia was unmistakable... But this meant I had been captive in the underworld for centuries. I had lost five hundred years. Then I knew what ghost it was that haunted the Pillars - Ariel, the specter of the murdered Balance Guardian. Perhaps she could provide the answers I sought. But first I would have to find a way out of this cemetery...' 'This temple's facade hinted at some ancient Vampire origin - for it bore the sign of the Reaver, and was marked with the elemental symbol of Light. The mystery of the Reaver might be answered within... but this edifice was too high for me to reach. Another temple, this one marked with the elemental symbol of Darkness. This edifice, like the other one, was too high for me to reach.' 'Raziel... Raziel... Fallen hero... Renegade and traitor...' 'What is this? How do you know me?' 'Raziel, what are you? Why should any know your name? You are nothing...' 'It seemed my method of entering the Physical Realm was not altogether original. But where had these beings come from?' 'The Reaver did not seem to activate this orb. I had to find the means to enhance the blade further.' 'This edifice, marked with the elemental Light symbol, was clearly much older than the ruins in the rest of the cemetery. The door was far too high to reach. And to open it, it seemed the Reaver would need to be imbued with the power of Darkness. Clearly I had more to accomplish before I could discover what lay within. As I stepped through, I felt a sense of displacement, as some arcane sorcery transported me away. This was clearly some ancient ruin of the Vampire civilization. Perhaps here I would finally decipher the riddle of my destiny.'

* * *

Anna and Adam- 'WHAT!?!?!?!?' 'I'm sorry but I've got to go, it's been good seeing both you and Adam again, Anna.' 'KAIN!!!! Get you're ass back here!!!!!!!!' Anna tried to chase right after Kain but Adam gripped onto her skirt, 'Anna, darling, please calm down, remember you've got your mother and now you've got to find your father.' When Anna looked up, Kain was gone, 'godammit!! Alright, I found my mom and now I've got to find my dad and get him out of here.' 'You mean raziel? He's still alive??' Adam went blue in the face at the thought of raziel, 'something along the line.' Samara yelled, 'Adam! Anna! Watch out!!' samara knocked down both Anna and Adam and took her sword out and sliced the sarafan in 2, 'wow, Anna you're mother is kick ass....' 'Yep that's my mom, the strong swordswoman.' Samara went on, 'I think I know what the 2 of you have been through, especially you Anna, but I know you were strong through it all.' Anna and Adam both smiled in agreement, 'I'm glad…..' '_Mom, I still won't trust the normal people besides you, especially the sarafan after what they did to a great man named Janos Audron.'_

_

* * *

_

Memories- Anna was still a sweet 7 year old child, clueless of who her father was. One day the young child was walking from the school to their little home, 'WITCH, WITCH, WITCH!!!!' was all the young child heard then she saw it, the villagers were beating her mother with rocks, 'MOMMY!' the villagers turned their attention towards her, 'DEVIL'S CHILD!!!' Anna stared at these people in fear and ran off to find her hiding spot, 'Anna, run!!!' she heard her mother behind her. Anna tripped over a rock and the other villagers gathered around her, 'Anna, child of a vampire/human breed, you're a terrible curse upon this world, and you will die for that reason!' Anna began to cry curled up in a small ball and was crying. One of the villagers backed off and ran, 'JOESPH! Get back here and-' the next thing every villager saw was an angry, blood-lusting, vampire/human child, 'you've harmed my mother and tried to do the same to me, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!' Anna yelled this in a demonic/vampric voice. She went through every villager beheading them, taking simple sticks and stabbing them, and beating them on the head with rocks. Afterwards, 'now you ungrateful monsters and demons will see that I am human on the out side and 'demon' on the inside.' Anna, still gone monster, picked up her school books, and walked back to her mother. When Anna waked up, she noticed how her mother was looking at her, 'mommy, what's wrong?' samara walked out of the room still tense. Anna looked out the window and saw what happened, some of the villagers were dead and others were wounded beyond belief. Anna walked towards a mirror and noticed that there was blood allover her body, 'KYAAAA!!!!'


	21. Chapter 21

Anna Raziel's daughter

Chapter 21 Raziel's return; the battle plan

Everything was silent between samara, Anna, and Adam, 'so anyway, when's raziel coming??' Adam sweat-dropped at the thought of samara seeing raziel. 'When he gets here you'll know, but how is it that you raised Anna knowing the risk of being executed?' 'I ran away from my own mother, father, and other sisters. My father I hated so much, he couldn't possibly understand why I fell in love with raziel, but when he found out, he beat me to the point where I thought I was gonna die.' 'Whoa…..and I thought I had it hard, you're just as bad!' when the 2 looked to find Anna, she was gone. '_Goddamnit Anna! Why did you leave!??! Don't you dare hunt down kain; you can't take him on your own!!!!'_

* * *

Anna meets vorador- Anna found some crypt and heard a voice calling out to her, 'ok, kain! Bring it on!!!' 'Kain, I'm not kain….my name is vorador, I need to talk to you Anna.' Anna looked at the green vampire, 'I think I've seen you before…but where?' 'While you were still 7, your mother saw me, you know me because I was studying you. My reason is only because I've never seen a child that's born from a vampire/human parents. But still why on earth do you look more human and yet underneath all that you're a monster.' Anna glared at vorador, 'what the hell was that supposed to mean!?' 'I can unlock your vampiric abilities again if you want…..' Anna turned from vorador representing that she's giving a thought about it, 'with your abilities you'll be stronger, faster, and invincible….' 'Hmmmm…..alright, I'll do it, just please don't tell my lover, mom, and dad about this….' 'Deal, just kneel in front of me and it can begin…' Anna knelt in front of vorador who placed his hand on Anna's forehead. It kind of was hurting Anna's head which is why vorador heard grunting in pain. 'There it's done my 'child'.' Anna got up and wanted to test her new strength, she placed the palm of her hand against the wall. Then with all her anger, wrath, all into her fist and then *POW* when vorador saw her punch the wall, he was surprised, the wall crumbled to bits leaving a hole in the wall, 'good job my 'child'.' Was all Anna heard, 'but I still don't understand something: you hate humans, why?' vorador frowned, 'this is nothing of your business woman, but I guess since you're a child made from forbidden love, then ok.' Vorador began explaining everything to Anna, some moments she snickered, cried, or grew angry. 'I never knew that, but I'm not surprised people treated me like that all through out my life….still though I'm sorry.' Vorador was shocked for a few seconds then glared at Anna, 'I'll keep your words in thought, but don't expect anything in return!' 'Deal!' just suddenly the door opened, 'DAD!?!?' 'So...our wretched little savior returns... Come to join the last pathetic battle of the vampire race? But on which side, I wonder...' raziel glared, 'I've not come to fight you, Vorador.' He turned to Anna, 'what is my daughter doing here?' Anna looked at her father in fear, she still remembered what happened when she questioned her dad the 1st time _'Ummm…daddy, are you sure about this?' raziel looked down at Anna, gripped on her throat. 'You're chocking me dad…' 'Anna!! How dare you say something like that especially to your father!?' Anna started crying, 'but dad, I just don't think it's right. I'm just telling you, there's probably another way. Please daddy.' Raziel realized what he was doing to Anna and dropped her. 'This is the only path for the 2 of us.' 'Sorry daddy.' 'Now stop your crying and come along.' _That memory burned into her head after that incident, but her belief is that there's a different path just gotta keep looking, 'Anna, here is just getting an extra hand in her abilities and you don't know why you're here.' Raziel continued glaring, 'I know this much: that _you_ are the author of my fate - and as such, only you can rewrite it.' Anna was now concerned, 'DAD! VORADOR!! STOP IT!!!!' was the only thing that could come out of her mouth, but vorador chuckled, 'You give me too much credit.' 'You forged the Reaver - I have seen the evidence.' Vorador became suspicious, 'I was its maker, yes.' Anna thoughts '_wait, I thought Janos created the reaver! So who is it Janos, vorador, or is it both!?!?' _'Then you know its purpose.' Anna stared at both of the men waiting for a response, '_No_ - only the scraps of prophecy my master shared with me.' '_Wait a tick, vorador has a master!?'_ Anna's thoughts were concentrated on that thought alone, 'And do these _scraps_ explain why you would forge a weapon to imprison your savior?' 'Ah, well then... it seems we have our answer. You've chosen your path. Raziel _angrily_ 'I have chosen nothing. I've been deceived at every turn.' _Vorador looks at him thoughtfully, but says nothing._ 'You seem to know what I am. Tell me.' 'I thought I did, once. But now all the prophecies have failed. The Pillars are corrupted... I am the last of my kind...and when Moebius's hunters find me; it will have all been for nothing.' Anna now was just lost on everything little thing that vorador was talking about, 'You've forgotten about Kain.' Vorador Contemplating Ah yes, _Kain_... I fear he shoulders a greater burden than he realizes. _Then, to Raziel_ I cannot help you - even if I was inclined to. I crafted the Reaver blade, but only at the behest of my sire, Janos Audron. What sorcery he and the others laid upon the sword afterward, I cannot say.' Anna and raziel both remembered what Janos tried to do before he died, 'Janos tried to give me the Reaver before he died. He said that it was forged for me... but what did he mean? As my weapon or my prison?' 'Perhaps you should ask him yourself.' Raziel was shocked but Anna felt tears of joy, happiness, shock come to her blue eyes, 'Janos is here?' vorador looked at Anna who was now cover her face trying to hide her tears, 'In a manner of speaking.' Vorador led both the father and daughter to a secret room, 'The greatest of us all - the father of our race. The Sarafan tore the heart from his living body five centuries ago.' Anna stared at the body, it brought back that painful memory, '_Anna stood there in fear, to afraid to move, until the soldiers found her and Janos. One of them yelled, 'hold him!!' before Anna's eyes, Janos' chest was ripped open, she saw him scream in agony. '__Look__ at his black heart how it still beats.' She got her anger, courage, and sorrow to grab out her reaver, 'YOU SONS OF BITCHES!! YOU BASTARDS!!' she charged at them and started showing her 'wrath of god'. But no matter what she did to them, they laughed at her, 'look at this men: a woman that knows how to fight.' She stared at them still angry, one of them took the butt of their sword and knocked her out__.'_ She could clearly remember the blood spilling on her as those men and the Sarafan form of her father were cutting Janos' chest wide open only to take out his beating heart. 'But there's no sign of decay - how is this possible after all these years?' Anna nodded her head in agreement, there's no decaying yet he's dead, 'Somewhere, the Heart still beats. And while it does, the body will remain preserved. If his Heart could be restored, Janos might yet be raised.' Anna knew what had to be done but did her father that's the real question, 'And you haven't tried to recover it, in all these years?' 'Many times...but our enemies hid the Heart too well. It was taken as a trophy to Avernus Cathedral centuries ago, where they christened it 'the Heart of Darkness.' Believing that it embodies the essence of our dark gift, they hid the Heart away, lest it fall into the wrong hands. Our hands.' '_Those goddamned bastards!!'_ Anna thought evilly, while her father walked back towards vorador, 'Redeem yourself - you may be our last hope. Perhaps you alone can find the Heart, if it is meant to be found. If Janos can be resurrected, he will have all the answers you require.' _Vorador reaches into his robe and withdraws the key to the library exit, offering it to Raziel._ 'This key will open your way to Avernus. But be advised, there are dark sorceries at work in the cathedral. You must be on your guard.' _Vorador then vanishes in a cloud of mist, leaving Raziel standing alone in the chamber._ 'Hey vorador!! Please come back!!!' Anna yelled wanting to talk to vorador more, _Raziel and Anna enter the library, and finds Vorador at the guard railing, starring down at the room below. '_Avernus is in flames... and with it, our hopes may evaporate.' 'How can we find the Heart in the midst of such chaos?' _Vorador turned to both Anna and Raziel -- _'You must act quickly. But beware - an ancient evil dwells within, long Unspoken among our kind. Undoubtedly this is the source of the corruption that infects the Circle. If you 2 are to succeed, you must resist its influence.'


End file.
